


Be Like You

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Be Like You [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://you-are-so-stupid-rose.tumblr.com">
      <img/>
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Louis viaja a su casa en un intento desesperado por convencer a su madre de que no acepte al hijo de una criminal como nuevo miembro de la familia, no sólo por la mala influencia que podría ser para sus hermanas, sino también por el peligro que les significa. Cuando lo conoce, sin embargo, Harry Styles no parece tan terrible, aunque definitivamente está escondiendo algo.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

La estación de trenes de Doncaster estaba casi vacía. Apenas algunas personas con cara de sueño bajaban del tren, y Louis era el único que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba demasiado preocupado para descansar. ¿Qué había pasado por la cabeza de su madre? Era una mujer de gran corazón, y siempre quería ayudar a los demás, pero hay un límite en lo mucho que se puede ayudar a las personas cuando eres una mujer soltera con 4 hijas pequeñas, y aunque Jay había jurado que Harry era un buen chico, Louis no se quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que el hijo de un criminal sería acogido en su casa.

Era diciembre y hacía frío. Louis se abotonó mejor la chaqueta y sacó la bufanda del bolso. Hasta adentro del taxi estaba helado, y podía ver la respiración blanca saliendo de su boca. Eran las siete de la mañana de un jueves, su mamá debía estar despierta porque comenzaba a trabajar en la escuela en una hora. Por un momento se olvidó de lo enfadado que estaba con ella y procuró sorprenderla, entrando por la puerta del patio que daba a la cocina, pero su mamá -que estaba lavando la taza que había usado para desayunar- lo recibió con una sonrisa.

“¡Boo Bear!” le dijo y se secó las manos con un repasador para ir a abrazarlo. Lou dejó el bolso a sus pies y respondió el abrazo de su madre, era demasiado difícil recordar que estaba enojado con ella. “¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te ibas a quedar en Manchester hasta el examen” le dijo y después de tocarle la cara no pudo contenerse de hacer un comentario de madre: “Estás helado…”, y prepararle un té.

Louis se sentó en el desayunador, las chichas seguramente dormían porque estaban de vacaciones, pero se moría de ganas de ir a despertarlas. “Decile a Paula que no venga hoy” dijo Louis refiriéndose a la hija del vecino que cuidaba de las chicas siempre que Jay no estaba en casa. “Ay, no podría, pobrecita” dijo Jay mientras cortaba el pan para las tostadas “Es el último día de trabajo, debe contar con este dinero… Además tendrías que acostarte un rato, seguro que no dormiste ni un poco en el tren.”

“Sí… Cuando las chicas se despierten ya no voy a dormir más” comentó Louis, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa que el recuerdo de sus hermanas le provocaba. Las extrañaba mucho, y sabía que ellas lo extrañaban a él. Ya hacía un año y un poco más que vivía en Manchester en donde estudiaba la carrera de Negocios, pero no se había acomodado a la vida solitaria de estudiante. Tenía amigos y demás, pero odiaba llegar a la habitación de la pensión en la que vivía y comer solo comida precalentada. Era un poco triste. “¿Por qué es su último día?” preguntó curioso, tomando consciencia de que su mamá no tenía idea de que él estaría en Doncaster esa semana.

“Bueno, esta tarde llega Harry” explicó Jay encogiéndose de hombros, “él se ocupará de las niñas”. Lou se puso de pie de golpe, pero en vez de resultar amenazante en algún sentido, su mamá le acarició las mejillas y le dejó el plato con las tostadas en el mesón del desayunador. “Mamá, no puedes dejar a las chicas con un EXTRAÑO, no sabes de lo que es capaz, no lo conoces”, Jay puso los brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño a su hijo, que aunque fuera más alto no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado y se hundió en su silla. “Boo, en primer lugar son mis hijas y yo decido lo que es mejor para ellas, y en segundo lugar SI lo conozco, le doy clases hace seis años. Siempre ayuda en los eventos del colegio. Es un buen chico.”

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, discutir con su madre era imposible. “Mamá, aunque no lo creas, los chicos nos comportamos diferente con los profesores que con las demás personas” dijo sarcásticamente, y su mamá lo golpeó en la nariz suavamente con una cuchara. “Y aunque no lo creas, los profesores nos damos cuenta de eso. ¿Puedes tomar mi palabra? Por una vez, Louis. ¿No te parece que si considerara que hay el menor riesgo para las chicas, no me hubiese ofrecido?” Jay le dio la cuchara a Louis y le alcanzó un frasco de mermelada.

“Come algo y acuéstate a dormir, yo me voy a trabajar” le dió un beso en la frente y mientras se ponía el saco no le quitaba los ojos de encima, todavía a veces parecía un niño pequeño. Jay le hizo un coscorrón suavemente, logrando su objetivo de dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro, e intentó tranquilizarlo, “Lo conocerás esta tarde, te va a caer bien… Me voy antes para llegar a tiempo, pero Paula va a venir en cinco minutos.”

Mientras la veía irse por la puerta del patio, con su abrigo abotonado hasta el cuello y con una sonrisa ancha en el rostro, Louis pensó que ese chico no le iba a caer bien. Su madre era una buena mujer, demasiado buena a veces. Confiaba demasiado en las personas. El hijo de un criminal no es una buena niñera ¿Qué podría haber aprendido de unos padres que estaban presos? ¿Qué aprenderían las niñas de él? Eso suponiendo que no les hiciera nada, que era la idea más terrorífica que se le presentaba.

No. Louis se iba a quedar esa semana en Doncaster, podía estudiar ahí, y se iría la semana siguiente a rendir sus exámenes, cuando su madre ya estuviera en la casa. Dejó una nota en el refrigerador para Paula, explicándole que estaba en casa si lo necesitaba, pero procuró irse antes de que llegara para no tener que conversar con ella. Realmente estaba muy cansado. Antes de entrar en su cuarto, se asomó al de las mellizas, que dormían plácidamente y se contuvo de darles un beso en la frente porque a esa hora de la mañana cualquier cosa podría despertarlas. Luego se asomó al de Lottie y Fizzy, las paredes estaban con el doble de posters que antes, y los cuadernos de la escuela todavía desparramados en el escritorio. Ellas dormían más profundamente, podía arriesgarse a darles un beso. Después de hacerlo, tuvo que envolverlas mejor con las colchas, porque estaban destapadas como de costumbre.

Escuchó abajo el ruido de la puerta, y un llamado en voz alta “¿Jay?”. Louis se escabulló en puntas de pie hasta su cuarto, donde podía pretender que dormía, seguro de que en un minuto Paula leería la nota y subiría a controlar como estaban las niñas.

Se echó en su cama, era diez veces más cómoda de como la recordaba, y sin sacarse nada más que el sweater y las zapatillas, se escondió bajo la colcha. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que de ahora en más otro chico dormiría en esa cama, viviría con su familia, cuidaría a sus hermanas y las ayudaría con las cosas del colegio. Por primera vez se preguntó si uno de los motivos por el que no creía que fuera una buena idea, era que estaba celoso.

No, definitivamente no iba a gustarle ese chico.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis se despertó con el ruido de las chicas corriendo por el pasillo, riéndose a carcajadas. Se refregó la cara y los ojos para despertarse del todo, todavía estaba medio prendido del sueño que había tenido. El reloj de la mesa de luz indicaba que ya era eran las tres de la tarde y Lou se recriminó por dormir hasta esa hora, aún si se había acostado apenas a las ocho. Ese iba a ser un día muy largo, y quería estudiar lo más que pudiera antes de que llegara Harry. ¿Vendría con su madre de la escuela? ¿O sería más tarde?

Se sentó en la cama y prestó atención a los ruidos de las chicas. Las del pasillo eran sin duda Fizzy y Lottie, podía escuchar a Paula pidiéndoles paz un segundo, porque quería que las mellizas durmieran una siesta. “ _Como si eso fuera a pasar_ ” pensó.

Cuando Lou abrió la puerta de la habitación hubo un instante de silencio, y después gritos. Era como si tuviera su propio club de fans. Paula se asomó desde el cuarto de las mellizas y puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a Louis disfrutando demasiado el vitoreo de sus hermanas. Phoebe y Daisy -quienes definitivamente no iban a dormir la siesta  _ahora_ \- salieron de su cuarto y se sumaron al barullo.

Cuando el frenesí se detuvo, un poco al menos, Louis bajó a buscar algo para comer. Mientras devoraba un sandwich improvisado con la ensalada del almuerzo, las dos hermanas mayores hablaban la una encima de la otra, contándole lo bien que les iba en la escuela y los últimos chimentos del vecindario. Las mellizas ya se habían aburrido de pelearse con las otras dos por su atención, y se conformaron con estar una a cada lado de él, dibujando, sólo interrumpiendo los monólogos de sus hermanas para preguntarle cosas cómo “ _¿Te gusta el sol que dibujé?_ ”.

Louis apenas podía contener la sonrisa, definitivamente no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que sus hermanas.

Alrededor de las 4 y media, la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Louis se asomó expectante, pero era sólo Jay. “ _¿Cómo dormiste, Boo?_ ” le preguntó cariñosamente, y él murmuró algo en tono sombrío, exagerando su enojo. Sabía que la batalla sobre el chico nuevo estaba perdida, pero no por eso iba a dejar de mostrar su desacuerdo.

***

Media hora después, sonó el timbre de la casa. Jay se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y las mellizas sonrieron al grito de “ _¡Es Harry!_ ”, lo cual no puso muy feliz a Louis. Él se acercó a la sala dando zancadas, y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con la mirada fija en el pórtico. Al principio sólo veía a la empleada de servicios sociales, pero en seguida acabaron con los saludos y entraron a la casa, primero ella, y después Harry.

Harry no era para nada lo que Louis tenía en mente. No tenía tatuajes, ni cara seria, no era musculoso ni usaba ropa oscura. Parecía un poco más joven de lo que era, con los cachetes regordetes y su comportamiento tímido. Estaba tan nervioso que Louis podía ver sus manos moviéndose incómodas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Lisa -de Servicios Sociales- aceptó la invitación de Jay y, seguida de Harry, entró a la sala. Phoebe y Daisy se amontonaron a cada lado de el nuevo inquilino, atosigándolo con preguntas. Lottie y Fizzy observaban la escena con sonrisas anchas, desde el mismo lugar en el que estaba Louis, y sonrieron a Harry cuando él las notó. Las miradas de ellos se cruzaron un instante, pero fueron interrumpidos por las mellizas que exigían a Harry una opinión sobre sus dibujos.

Jay hizo un gesto a su hijo con la mano para que se acerque, y lo invitó a que se siente en el sillón frente a Harry. Por un momento Louis pensó que ese chico era muy tímido, tenía la cara roja como un tomate y la mano sudorosa cuando se saludaron, pero la idea de que era un peligro para sus hermanas iba a ser más difícil de alejar. Sintió que tenían que conversar un poco, pero no había realmente nada que quisiera decirle. En cambio se dispuso a conversar con las mellizas, y cuando finalmente ganó su atención otra vez, se sintió satisfecho.

Jay había pedido demasiadas veces silencio por parte de sus hijas y finalmente se dio cuenta de que conseguir paz sería imposible, se encogió de hombros e invitó a Lisa a la cocina, donde podrían terminar con los detalles legales. Lottie había ido tras ella, demasiado curiosa para estarse quieta, pero Fizzy todavía estaba ahí y acababa de traerle a las mellizas sus crayones para que se pongan a dibujar en la mesita de café y dejen a los dos varones respirar.

Harry simplemente estaba ahí sentado, notablemente incómodo, jugando con sus dedos. Lo que fuera en lo que estaba pensando definitivamente era divertido, porque estaba conteniendo una sonrisa en una forma ciertamente adorable. Louis pensaba en qué decir, cómo sacarle conversación, averiguar de una vez por todas si era seguro para sus hermanas quedarse con él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fizzy apareció con su guitarra.

“ _Le dijimos a Harry que cantas_ ” explicó con su cara de cachorrito mojado, “ _¿Nos cantas algo? Así te conoce la voz_ ”. Louis la miró fijamente, cantarle una serenata definitivamente no era bueno para su papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector que podría matarlo si les tocaba un pelo a sus hermanas. Volvió la vista hacia él, con la intención de inventar una excusa, pero se encontró con la misma mirada de su hermana, casi suplicante. No, definitivamente este chico no era para nada lo que él se había imaginado. Un segundo después, Daisy se sumó a la contienda, “ _Si Lou, canta la del vestido, la del vestido_ ”.

Esta vez Louis no pudo contener la sonrisa, acomodó la guitarra y mientras la afinaba le dijo a la melliza, “ _Si me das ese dibujo, te canto la del vestido, pero tiene que estar todo pintado_ ”, sabía que sino terminaría con otro garabato perezoso.

Había algo de esa canción que le encantaba a sus hermanas, aunque el no supiera que era. No se trataba de un vestido, apenas si mencionaba uno en el estribillo, pero al parecer era la parte más interesante de la canción a oídos de las mellizas. Daisy estaba pintando frenéticamente el cielo del dibujo, y Phoebe había empezado a dibujar a Louis para no quedarse atrás.

Louis comenzó a jugar con los acordes, estaba un poco oxidado, pero se sabía esa canción de memoria. Era de hecho bastante alegre, la melodía al menos. La letra en cambio, era un poco triste. Apenas llegó a la parte preferida de las mellizas, levantó un poco la voz, para que pudieran oírlo a pesar de lo distraídas que estaban con sus dibujos.

 _I’ll stop eating food_  
And I’ll squeeze into a dress,  
So I can be like you  
And then I’ll see your bitterness

Las mellizas soltaron una carcajada coordinada, que aunque no tomó a Louis por sorpresa (siempre se reían en el mismo punto de la canción), logró dibujarle una sonrisa. No podía cantar así, su voz iba y venía por intentar resistirse a reírse con ellas. “ _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ ” dijo finalmente, fingiendo un enfado que no tenía.

Phoebe se tapaba la boca para que no la viera reirse, tenía la cara roja como un tomate, pero Daisy habló, “ _Es que dices que te vas a meter en un vestido_ ” comentó y soltó una nueva carcajada, que contagió al resto de la sala. Hasta Harry se estaba riendo. Harry, quien hasta hace un momento miraba hipnotizado el movimiento de los dedos de Louis en la guitarra.

“ _No es literal_ ” empezó a decir Louis cuando pudo controlar la risa, y se corrigió en seguida porque las mellizas eran aún pequeñas para entender algunas palabras, “ _Osea, no es en serio. Quiere decir que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda, para poder ser como tú. Como a la persona a la que le canto la canción_ ”, las miradas de las mellizas parecían más y más confundidas a medida que hablaba, y él se dio cuenta de que debió haberse quedado callado, en vez de arruinar ese momento divertido en pos de explicarles algo que eran demasiado jóvenes para entender.

“ _Lo que importa aquí_ ” dijo intentando hablar por encima de la risa de Fizzy que todavía se divertía con la idea de Louis en vestido “ _es que nunca deben dejar de comer para entrar en ningún vestido_ ”. Lo había dicho en un tono demasiado moralista, pero las niñas tendían a interpretar las cosas al pie de la letra, como la vez que habían querido enviarse por correo a disneylandia después de ver algo parecido en un dibujo animado. Harry asintió, y recordando unos versos posteriores de la canción, agregó “ _Y nunca intenten alejar algún pensamiento apretando la cabeza muy fuerte. Créanme no funciona, yo lo probé_ ”.

El único que rió del chiste de Haz fue Louis, porque las mellizas los miraban a ambos con expresiones confundidas, y Fizzy definitivamente se seguía riendo de la imagen de su hermano en vestido. Además las tres eran demasiado chicas para entender esas cosas.

“ _Así que vas al colegio con mi mamá_ ” le preguntó, ahora sí demasiado curioso. Harry se tomó un rato antes de responder, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, y su voz salió de su boca insegura, nerviosa, “ _Sí, me transferí de Holmes Chapel hace 2 años_ ”. Louis frunció el ceño, nunca había estado en Holmes Chapel pero entendía que quedaba bastante lejos; además, su mamá había insinuado que lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, pero aparentemente eso era una mentira. “ _Es un viaje bastante largo, ¿no?_ ” inquirió para sacarse la duda, pero al parecer al chico nuevo le habían comido la lengua los ratones, porque sólo asintió sin cruzar miradas.

Louis  _quería_  preguntarle, sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad. Una vez que su madre estuviera desocupada, no iba a dejar que lo cuestione sobre qué habían hecho sus padres, o que había aprendido de ellos, pero no había forma educada de hacer la pregunta, ¿no? No tuvo realmente tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, su mamá abrió la puerta de la cocina y Lisa empezó a despedirse de cada una de las niñas. Ya no había mucho que hacer, el trato estaba cerrado, Harry viviría ahí de ahora en más.

“ _Puedes relajarte un poco en Manchester ahora, Lou_ ” bromeó la asistente social, “ _Hay un hombre más en la casa_ ”. Él asintió y respondió con una sonrisa, aunque no había nada gracioso en lo que acababa de oír. Mientras Jay acompañaba a Lisa a la puerta, Louis volvió la mirada a Harry, y lo sorprendió descubrir que él también lo estaba mirando. Eso no duró mucho, apenas fue descubierto, los ojos verdes apuntaron velozmente al suelo. No, a Louis no iba a gustarle ese chico, estaba escondiendo algo. La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente y Jay se asomó a la sala con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro, “ _Todo listo, Harry, bienvenido a la familia_ ”.


	3. Chapter 3

No quería compartir cuarto con él, pero Louis era demasiado educado para decirlo en voz alta. Algo de Harry lo hacía sentir a la defensiva, detrás de su cara inocente y la timidez a su alrededor, había  _algo_. Un secreto. Y Louis iba a averiguar cuál era, aún cuando tuviera que hacerlo solo porque Jay definitivamente no compartía sus sospechas.

Esa noche se disculpó diciendo que quería visitar a unos amigos y aunque su mamá le recordó que era Jueves, y que no era día de salir, sino de quedarse estudiando porque tenía un examen la semana siguiente, Louis ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para irse si así lo deseaba. Tenía 19 años (casi). Metió ropa interior y algo de dinero en la mochila, junto a algunos apuntes y el celular, y se fue apenas terminó la cena. Cuando llegó a la casa de Mattew y chequeó el celular, tenía un mensaje de Jay, “ _Habría sido bueno que te quedes a charlar con Harry. ¿No querías conocerlo mejor? -xx_ ”.

Louis no quería conocer mejor a Harry, eso era lo que su madre quería. Lo que él quería es que se vaya y que deje de ser un peligro para su madre y sus hermanas.

 

El resto de la semana transcurrió monótono. Llegaba temprano a la mañana a su casa, estudiaba hasta que sus hermanas despertaban alrededor de las 11, y luego jugaba con ellas, haciendo lo posible por distraerlas de Harry. Él también estudiaba un poco, tenía que aprobar algunos exámenes para no repetir de año, aunque claro, eso no sorprendió a Louis. Cuando las chicas dormían, Louis se bañaba y leía un poco más, pero apenas tenía tiempo de repasar los apuntes. Vigilar a Harry sí que era agotador, porque aún cuando él parecía un chico normal, que sólo estudiaba en la mesa del comedor, ayudaba a limpiar y escuchaba música en su reproductor mp3, Louis nunca parecía poder dejar de sospechar. Después de la cena, Louis se quedaba a dormir en casa de Mattew, pero estaba tan cansado que sólo podía conversar unos pocos minutos antes de perder la consciencia.

Con todo eso, había sido una semana muy agotadora, así que Louis no estaba del todo triste cuando tuvo que irse a Manchester a rendir esos exámenes. Jay iba a estar en casa, y Harry no se atrevería a molestar a las niñas o a comportarse mal con ella presente, así que podía relajarse un poco. Además, él volvería la semana de navidad, y no faltaba mucho para eso.

***

Louis deseó poder haber viajado el 23 de diciembre, pero se había olvidado de pagar algunas facturas y tuvo que postergarlo un día. Aprovechó también para comprarle algunos regalos a sus hermanas, aunque a duras penas tenía algo de dinero ahorrado. Ya era hora de conseguirse un empleo, su mamá no podría mantenerlo por siempre. Cuando se bajó del tren, le llevó bastante tiempo encontrar a su mamá entre la gente, esta vez si la estación estaba repleta.

Su mamá le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, y parecía tan feliz que hasta lo dejó conducir hasta su casa, aunque aún no había sacado su carnet. Si alguien preguntaba, ella le estaba enseñando, lo que era obviamente una mentira, porque Louis sabía conducir desde que tenía 16. Cuando estacionó frente a su casa, pudo ver las caritas de sus hermanas asomándose curiosas por la ventana y apenas entró, el vitoreo incesante de ellas lo hizo olvidar por un momento sus celos. Hasta fue capaz de saludar a Harry con una sonrisa y un gesto amable. Él sonrió también, y cuando las chicas se soltaron de Louis un ratito, se dieron la mano.

“ _Boo Bear_ ” dijo Jay desde la cocina, Harry apretó los labios para contener la sonrisa y Louis se sintió un poco avergonzado. Ahora había una nueva persona que iba a burlarse de su apodo. “ _¿Qué, mamá?_ ” dijo girándose hacia la puerta, Lottie estaba en el marco con un bizcochuelo y unas velas, y las mellizas ya habían empezado a cantar el feliz cumpleaños. Tímidamente, y en voz muy grave, Harry se unió, aún con la sonrisa burlona de hace un rato. Pidió un deseo -realmente quería conseguir un trabajo cuando volviera a Manchester- y apagó las velas. Jay lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo que los regalos se los traería Santa al día siguiente, y fue a preparar té para acompañar la merienda.

Varias veces, cuando Louis giraba la cabeza para incluir a Harry en la charla, lo descubría mirándolo, con una expresión incómoda y con las manos inquietas en su regazo. No sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal, porque era sin duda un chico tímido, y los chicos tímidos no son malos, ¿no? Aunque también cabía la otra posibilidad, que Harry tuviera un secreto, algo que no quisiera que Louis supiera, y eso lo hacía dudar un poco.

Ese pensamiento lo acompañó todo el día, porque Lottie insistía en que Harry se comportaba muy distinto cuando Louis estaba alrededor, y eso era sospechoso. Era cierto, porque cuando Louis volvió del baño vio a las mellizas haciéndole un peinado, y aunque su sonrisa lo hiciera ver como la persona más inofensiva en la faz de la tierra, tenía que estar escondiendo  _algo_  si no podía mostrarse así frente a él.

De eso era de todo lo que pudo hablar esa noche en el bar con Mattew y el resto de sus amigos. La idea de que sus hermanas estarían siempre con el hijo de un criminal lo atormentaba, aún cuando sus amigos insistían en que seguramente había sido un delito menor, porque sino su madre hubiese sido más precavida. Pero también estaba la cuestión sobre Jay. Ella había insinuado que conocía a Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero él le había dicho que apenas iba a ese colegio hacía 2 años.

Ninguno de sus amigos recordaba haberlo visto cuando estaban en la escuela, aunque según los cálculos de Louis, ellos estaban en el último año cuando Harry se transfirió. Había una explicación lógica, cientos de ellas, Harry seguramente era tan tímido en la escuela como era en su casa, así que se explicaba que no hablara con chicos más grandes, quizá en su papel de chico nuevo había sido un poco olvidado por el resto de la escuela, quizá simplemente no se lo veía mucho porque viajaba todas las tardes después del colegio a su casa en Holmes Chapel. Pero Louis no podía quitarse la idea de que el motivo por el que Harry era tan misterioso, es porque había algún secreto oscuro escondido dentro suyo.

Mattew lo invitó a dormir a su casa de vuelta, pero él prefirió llegar temprano a la suya, para poder abrir los regalos con sus hermanas. Había tomado bastante, pero no tanto como para no poder escabullirse silenciosamente por la puerta de la cocina.

Se sentó en el desayunador y miró el reloj colgado en la pared. Eran las 7 de la mañana, si se dormía ahora no se despertaría hasta el mediodía. Se refregó los ojos, y fue hasta la heladera a buscar algo que comer, algo que lo distrajera del impulso de tirarse en el sillón.

Cuando puso a calentar una porción de pizza en el microondas, se dio cuenta de que encima había una carpeta negra. La había visto antes, era la misma en la que Jay guardaba todos los papeles importantes, los documentos de la escuela, los informes, etc. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo contenerse. Miró detrás suyo y afinó el oído, al parecer no había nadie cerca. Mientras la pizza se calentaba en el microondas, Louis llevó la carpeta al desayunador y la abrió: había un nuevo folio en la carpeta. Un folio que decía Harry.

Sus dedos se movían nerviosos entre las hojas que sacó de ahí. Algunas eran viejas, amarillentas, partidas de nacimiento, documentos de cuando Harry era pequeño. También estaban los papeles de la transferencia de Harry al colegio de Doncaster, y un grupo de impecables hojas blancas con el sello de Minoridad. Louis no llegó a leer mucho, la mano de Jay se había apoyado sobre las hojas y sintió su voz murmurando un regaño: “ _¿Que estás haciendo, Louis?_ ”.

Louis no llegó a leer mucho, pero había leído lo suficiente. “ _¿Que estás haciendo tú?”_  dijo elevando un poco la voz, pero aún procurando murmurar. Eran las siete de la mañana y las chicas dormían. “ _¿Asesinato? ¿Su mamá está presa por asesinato?_ ”, Jay puso los ojos en blanco mientras guardaba las hojas en el folio, y el folio en la carpeta. Louis seguía diciéndole lo inapropiado que era haber acogido a ese chico, y ella parecía cada vez más molesta. “ _¿Que mierda estás haciendo con el hijo de una asesina en la casa?_ ” dijo Louis tan molesto que no procuró cuidar el lenguaje.

La mano de Jay se sintió fría y seca cuando se cruzó en un cachetazo sobre su cara. Louis se quedó callado, inmóvil. Su mamá jamás le había tocado un pelo, y lo asustaba un poco esta nueva faceta. “ _Te enseñé mejor que esto, Tomlinson_ ” le dijo, “ _Te enseñé a no juzgar_ ”. Jay se giró, a punto de dirigirse a guardar la carpeta en el lugar que realmente le correspondía, en algún cajón de su dormitorio, pero Harry estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, con su pijama a cuadros y su mirada tímida.

Louis recién levanto la mirada cuando escuchó a su mamá ahogar un suspiro, y también lo vio. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero eso podía ser porque recién se levantaba, ¿no?

“ _Phoebe me pidió que le busque un vaso de jugo_ ” explicó, con voz ronca de mañana, y Jay, quien había aprendido a fingir que todo estaba bien después de criar sola a 5 chicos, le respondió con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro, “ _Esas niñas no te dejan en paz, eh_ ”, le hizo una suave caricia en la mejilla, ganándole al menos una sonrisa, por más opaca que fuera, “ _Louis le llevará el jugo, ven conmigo_ ”.

Mientras Louis servía el jugo en el vaso preferido de Phoebs, volvió a sentirse horrible. Aún cuando esta vez tenía motivos para dudar de Harry, aún cuando ahora sabía con certeza que su mamá no estaba presa por algún delito menor, aún si él parecía un buen chico, con su pijama, bajando a la cocina a buscar un vaso de jugo para su hermana, con los ojos húmedos porque recién se había levantado. Es decir, los ojos húmedos tenían que ser por eso, ¿no? No podría haber escuchado lo que Louis había dicho, lo había dicho en voz baja, lo había murmurado…

Louis subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de las mellizas con una mano en el vaso con jugo, y la otra refregándose la cara donde su mamá lo había golpeado, y preguntándose lo mismo que se preguntaba desde la noche anterior: ¿debería confiar en él?


	4. Chapter 4

El ambiente en la casa de la familia Tomlinson estaba tan denso que podía cortarse con una tijera. Las mellizas eran las únicas inmunes a la obvia incomodidad que reinaba en la familia, porque hasta Lottie y Fizzy podían darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Su hermano mayor estaba en la as, pero desde el día de su cumpleaños no habían oído ni una vez el apodo “Boo Bear”. Eso nunca era una buena señal. Todo era culpa de Harry, Louis sabía eso, y aunque una parte suya le decía que quizá había sido demasiado duro con él, después pensaba en sus hermanas, en su seguridad, y volvía a desconfiar.

¿Y qué si había escuchado lo que le dijo a Jay en la cocina? Bueno, sí, seguramente se habría sentido mal, pero si eso servía para que se de por enterado de que había alguien en la familia que lo estaba vigilado, había valido la pena. Aún así, a veces Harry parecía tan inofensivo que era difícil creer que fuera hijo de una asesina.

 

Louis ya no pudo volver a encontrar la carpeta con los documentos de Jay, pero por eso su curiosidad sólo fue en aumento desde la mañana de navidad. Cada vez que estaba en casa de Mattew, lo único de lo que hablaba era de Harry hasta dormirse, aún cuando su amigo le había jurado cien veces que no tenía idea y que hasta que no supieran el nombre de la mamá de Harry, no había posibilidades de averiguar nada. Louis sabía que la forma más fácil de resolver el acertijo era hablando con él, haciéndose amigos, pero no encontraba fuerzas dentro suyo para disculparse, ni siquiera para mirarlo a los ojos.

Su oportunidad de oro llegó dos días antes de año nuevo, Jay lo llamó para hablar a solas en la cocina. “ _Louis_ …” empezó, pero se tomó un buen rato para completar la frase, “ _necesito pedirte un favor._ ” Su voz sonó casi como un ruego, aún cuando sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por su madre, no importa que tan enojado estuviera con ella. La cuestión era la siguiente, en principio Jay llevaría a Harry fuera de la casa por unas horas, y Lou tendría que cuidar a sus hermanas, pero el panorama había cambiado. “ _Lottie tiene que ir al médico_ ” explicó Jay, y aunque por la expresión en la cara de su hijo supo que no era necesario terminar la frase, lo hizo de todas formas, “ _Así que necesito que lleves a Harry_ ”.

Louis movió la cabeza de lado a lado, ya se había olvidado de lo útil que sería hacerse amigo de Harry, y presentó su contrapropuesta: “ _por qué no llevo yo a Lottie al médico, y tú llevas a Harry_ ” dijo, pero ni su mejor cara de cachorrito pudo convencer a su madre. “ _No puedes ser tú, Louis. Es una cosa de mujeres_ ” le explicó, pero su hijo chasqueó la lengua incrédulo, “ _Tiene 12 años, es muy chica para las ‘cosas de mujer_ ‘”. Jay no necesitó explicar más, le bastó levantar las cejas y darle unos segundos de meditación a Louis para que entendiera sólo. “ _¡Oh!_ ” exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas de mujeres empiezan mas o menos a esa edad, “ _¿Ya? ¡Qué rápido que creció!_ ”.

Se puso de pie para ir a felicitarla, pero su madre lo detuvo, “ _Dudo que quiera hablar de eso ahora, Boo Bear_ ” le dijo con una sonrisa, que en seguida intentó contener -se suponía que estaba enojada con su hijo- “ _En fin, tiene muchas preguntas y pensé llevarla con su Doctor antes de que se vaya de vacaciones, así que necesito que lleves a Harry_ ”. Louis lucía dudoso, pero esa era una buena señal, hasta hace un momento estaba encaprichado con no llevarlo. “ _A lo mejor conversar con él, ¿conocerlo mejor? Es un buen chico, Lou, merece que le des una oportunidad_ ”. Quizá estaba demasiado blandito después de escuchar la noticia de Lottie, quizá su madre simplemente le había dado un argumento válido, el quid de la cuestión es que Louis accedió.

***  
Sus hermanas todavía dormían cuando Louis llegó a su casa. Era una madrugada helada, tanto que afuera escarchaba, así que prendió el auto para calentar el motor, y entró a su casa. Harry estaba completamente vestido, abrigo incluido, durmiendo en el sillón; a sus pies había una bolsa de mimbre llena de cosas, comida, gaseosa. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Louis cerró la puerta detrás suyo, pero era lógico: recién eran las 5 de la mañana.

Caminó hacia la cocina sin hacer ruido, para prepararse café, pero Jay le había dejado una taza térmica ya lista en el mesón. La bebió apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala, incapaz, sin saber por qué, de quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry. Harry que dormía como un niño, que parecía inocente de todo. Era de locos que Louis tuviera que despertarlo para llevarlo a una cárcel.

Lo despertó con un coscorrón afectuoso en la cabeza, como si ya se hubiese olvidado de uqe se suponía que estaba enojado con él. Harry se refregó los ojos y dijo, con su voz matinal que era aún más grave que de costumbre, “ _Hay café en la cocina_ ”. Louis tenía problemas para permanecer serio, para recordar el peligro que ese chico significaba para sus hermanas, cuando lo veía tan adorable, buscando sus zapatillas debajo del sillón cuando ya las tenía bien calzadas en los pies. “ _Sí, mi mamá piensa en todo…_ ” respondió y con su pie lo golpeó suavemente en las zapatillas, para dirigir la mirada de Harry. Él estaba demasiado dormido para dar las gracias, o para explicar que él había preparado el café, así que sólo sonrió y siguió a Louis hacia afuera.

La primera media hora del viaje fue un intercambio de bostezos: escuchaban la radio, comían galletitas, y bostezaban, simplemente eso. Recién empezaron a charlar cuando Louis propuso acabar con el sufrimiento de resintonizar la radio cada tantos kilómetros y puso un cd. Era un compilado con sus canciones favoritas, y la que encabezaba la lista era Be Like You, de Ed Sheeran. Intercambiaron risas recordando a las mellizas, discutieron la mentalidad de los niños y hasta compartieron anécdota de la infancia. Para las siete y media, cuando estacionaron a unos metros de aquella prisión tan lúgrube, Louis sentía que conocía a Harry un poco mejor.

Tenía 17 años, nativo de Holmes Chapel. Le gustaba la música y también adoraba a de Sheeran, aunque también le gustaba la música un poco más pesada. Estaba en el último año de escuela, y le encantaba jugar al fútbol. Quizá Jay tenía razón, quizá Harry era un buen chico, aún cuando definitivamente ocultaba algo, aún sino había dejado de jugar por un segundo del viaje con lo que fuera le papel que llevaba en el bolsillo. Aún a pesar de eso, cuando Louis se despidió de Harry a manos de una empleada de servicio social que lo acompañaría a encontrarse con su madre, no pudo evitar pensar que él no encajaba allí, que había algo terriblemente injusto en la imagen de Harry Styles visitando a su mamá en prisión.

***  
Harry salió de la cárcel completamente distinto de como entró, no sólo sus ojos estaban rojos, y su bolsa casi vacía, además estaba envuelto en un silencio estremecedor. Louis conversó con la empleada de servicio social unos minutos, y ella le dio unos documentos para Jay mientras Harry esperaba en el auto. Cuando Louis se subió, se le llenó el pecho de angustia al ver a Harry lagrimeando, con la cabeza reposada en la ventana. No supo que decir, así que no dijo nada.

“ _Lo siento_ ” se disculpó Harry varios kilómetros de ruta después. Hacía un rato que no lloraba, pero estaba igual de pensativo que antes. Louis seguía corto de palabras, pero al menos atinó a decirle algo: “ _No tienes que disculparte_ ”, aunque sonó un poco frío. Harry se refregó los ojos de nuevo y perdió la mirada en el paisaje, “ _me rompe el corazón verla ahí adentro…_ ” comentó. El ruido del motor sólo reafirmaba el silencio entre ellos. La radio seguía apagada y nada distraía a Louis de sus pensamientos. Tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía qué, al fin de cuentas, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba presa. Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero lo que Harry dijo a continuación lo dejó sin palabras. “ _Yo sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero si yo hubiese tenido el arma, hubiese hecho lo mismo…_ ”, Harry titubeó un momento, y Louis casi dejó de respirar el instante de silencio que hubo, “ _Estábamos muy asustados_ ”. Dicho eso, el auto volvió a hundirse en el silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que alguien atendiera. La voz juguetona de Daisy se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y a Louis se le dibujó una gran sonrisa al oírla. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto por ultima vez a sus hermanas, porque se había vuelto a Manchester el primer día de enero. Necesitaba estudiar, eso era cierto, pero el motivo número uno era Harry: no soportaba vivir con ese ida y vueltas de sensaciones, con pasar de querer reconfortarlo a dudar de él, y considerarlo un peligro.

Supuso que en Manchester su cabeza podría, de hecho, dirigir sus pensamientos, y no se dejaría convencer por miradas de cachorrito mojado, o comportamientos adorables que lo dejaban sin palabras. Sin embargo no había sido tan fácil, cada vez que Louis llamaba a su casa, cabía la posiblidad de que fuera él el que atendiera el teléfono, y cuando conversaba con Harry, aunque fueran apenas unas palabras formales, volvía a dejarse convencer de que al fin de cuentas, no podía ser tan malo. Por suerte esta vez había atendido Daisy, y Louis no tenía que enfrentarse a sus propias contradicciones.

 

-  _¿Hola?_

\- Hola Daisy, soy yo, Lou.

-  _¡Boo Bear! Chicas, ¡Es Louis!_

El griterío del otro lado de la línea que hace un momento era lejano se apresuró tanto al tubo que Louis supuso que hasta el cajero del locutorio podía oír a sus hermanas. De fondo se oía la voz de Harry pidiéndoles un poco de orden, y dirigiéndose a Lottie porque tenía que terminar sus deberes. “ _Pero, Harry, ES LOUIS_ ” explicó la mayor de sus hermanas, y aunque no se entendía mucho desde el otro lado de la línea, un par de protestas después, estaba al teléfono.

-  _Lou, soy Lottie_

Las mellizas no parecían muy a gusto con el hecho de que a ella le tocara hablar primero, y Daisy insistía en que era su turno, porque había atendido.

\- Hola linda, escuché que tenías tarea.

-  _Sí, Harry me está ayudando, por eso me dejó hablar primero, tengo que volver a terminarla._

\- Me parece bien. Recuerda darle las gracias por ayudarte, debe tener cosas que estudiar.

-  _Sí, le diré. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va en el colegio?_

\- La facultad. Bien, tengo muchos exámenes este mes.

-  _Que pena que no tengas un Harry que te ayude, es buen profesor._

Conversaron un rato más, y Louis se enteró de que su mamá estaba en el mercado, pero que estaba bien. Que las mellizas se habían resfriado así que faltaron al jardín, pero Paula volvió a cuidarlas por unos días. El resto del tiempo las cuidaba Harry, y como ya le habían dicho sus hermanas cientos de veces cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, era un excelente niñero. Dando cuenta de eso, Louis pudo oír la voz del nuevo miembro de la familia dirigiéndose a Lottie, era hora de que le pase el teléfono a Fizzy y vuelva a hacer los deberes. Su segunda hermana no tardó mucho en hacerse oír.

-  _Hola Louis_

\- Hola Fizzy, ¿Cómo estás?

-  _Bien, aburrida porque yo ya hice mis deberes y el programa que veo empieza en una hora._

\- Quizá puedas leer un rato, o dibujar… Te gustaba dibujar antes.

_\- Ahora no me gusta._

\- ¿Y qué haces cuando estás aburrida ahora? Ademas de mirar tus posters en la pared y gritar.

_\- ¡No seas malo!_

Louis se divertía demasiado peleando a sus hermanas, pero lo cierto es que le asustaba lo rápido que estaban creciendo.

- _Me gusta estar con Lottie, charlamos mucho, leemos revistas. Pero ahora está haciendo deberes con Harry… ¿Sabes, Lou? Creo que le gusta._

La última parte la había dicho en un murmullo muy suave, acercándose al teléfono. Louis frunció el ceño, no estaba muy complacido con la noticia.

\- Pero Harry es muy grande para ella. Dile que se busque alguien de su edad, de la escuela.

- _Le dije, pero insiste en que no es cierto. Pero para mí que sí…_

\- ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

Se mordió el labio controlando la risa, podía prácticamente ver a su hermana sonrosándose al otro lado de la línea.

-  _¡No! Todavía soy muy chica._

\- Bueno la primera vez que me gustó alguien tenía tu edad.

- _¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

Sintió sus mejillas sonrosándose y no pudo evitar golpearse la cabeza con la palma de la mano un par de veces. ¿Cómo había llevado la conversación a es punto?

\- ¿Estás colorado?

-  _¡No! Es que estaba contando el dinero y no me queda mucho. Pásame con las mellizas._

Fizzy dejó el teléfono entre risitas, y le dio unos segundos de silencio a su hermano para que su corazón deje de palpitar fuerte. Sabía que podía contar con su familia para todo, pero, ¿Y si las decepcionaba? No estaba listo para darles  _esa_  noticia.

_\- ¿Hola?_

La voz que se oyó al otro lado de la línea no era de las mellizas, ni de ninguna de sus hermanas. Era una voz grave, masculina.

\- ¿Harry?

- _Si… Phoebe y Daisy dicen que no pueden hablar ahora porque están en cirugía._

La imagen de sus hermanas operando a sus muñecos de peluche con sus guardapolvos de jardín le robó una sonrisa a Louis.

\- Bueno, supongo que las llamaré otro día.

_\- Sí…_

\- ¿Están bien, no? Las dejo en tus manos.

_\- Sí, claro, no te preocupes…_

Harry sonaba incómodo, como cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, pero Louis suponía que tenía que ver conque no habían tenido una conversación decente después del día en que lo llevó a la prisión. Sabía que debía hablar con él, pero como siempre, no sabía cómo. En cambio, optó por ponerle fin a esa conversación que era un martirio para ambos.

\- Bueno, debería cortar… No me queda mucho dinero.

_\- Claro…_

\- Sí… Así que… ¿Adiós?

_\- Adiós…_

Louis estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando pudo escuchar su nombre al otro lado del tubo.

_\- ¿Louis?_

\- ¿Sí?

Harry se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

_\- La última vez que viniste…_

\- ¿Sí?

_\- Tenía un regalo para ti… Por tu cumpleaños… No es gran cosa._

\- Oh…

Louis conocía de memoria esa sensación en la boca del estómago: era culpa. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente elegir entre odiarlo o compadecerlo? Ahora, por ejemplo, había pasado de celar a su hermana mayor a sentir pena por haber sido tan malo con el chico que le había comprado un regalo de cumpleaños.

_\- Y como la mañana de navidad—_

\- Si… Lamento eso… No debí ser tan…

Aunque había interrumpido a Harry para disculparse, no sabía exactamente que decir, y en cambio balbuceó algunas cosas sin sentido. En seguida, el otro chico retomó la conversación, en un murmullo tímido.

-  _Si, no hay problema… El punto es que después no encontré momento para dártelo, y se acerca la fecha… Y quería saber si podía mandártelo con las cosas que te manda tu mamá._

Louis respondió en seguida, quería dar por terminada esa conversación que lo hundía cada vez más en un pozo de culpa. Por supuesto que Harry podía mandarle lo que quisiera, aunque no debía haberse molestado. Se despidieron cordialmente, y cuando Louis colgó el tubo, se quedó sentado, inmóvil varios minutos antes de salir de la cabina.

***

Cuando el timbre de la pensión sonó el Lunes siguiente, Louis corrió hasta la puerta ansioso, ganándose miradas curiosas de los demás chicos que vivían ahí. Jeff estaba en el pórtico, con una caja de cartón y el auto encendido en la vereda. Conversaron unos segundos, y Louis le hizo la invitación formal de siempre, si quería pasar a tomar algo, pero Jeff se negó. Era un vecino de Doncaster que viajaba a Manchester dos veces por mes, por negocios.

Jay siempre aprovechaba para mandarle algo de mercadería a su hijo, ropa limpia, alguna que otra golosina. Esta vez, en esa caja, también estaría el regalo de cumpleaños. Louis llevó la caja a su habitación y la abrió lo más rápido que pudo. Lo decepcionó un poco no ver ninguna caja envuelta en papel de regalo, nada novedoso, y supuso que Harry se habría arrepentido, aunque en realidad no lo culpaba.

Empezó a guardar la mercadería en un mueble viejo con candado que tenía en el cuarto – la comida _desaparecía_  como por acto de magia en la pensión, había que ser precavido -, y debajo de un par de zapatillas que se había olvidado en su casa, encontró algo que no veía nunca en las cajas que mandaba su mamá: un sobre blanco, que tenía “Louis” escrito en el frente. La letra de Harry era bastante aniñada, redonda, cursiva, pero muy desordenada. Abrió el sobre, con el firme presentimiento de que encontraría una tarjeta de cumpleaños adentro, pero en cambio encontró una reluciente entrada para un recital. Un recital de Ed Sheeran.

***

El sábado, Louis llegó a la pensión casi a las 1 de la madrugada, y con un par de copas de más encima. Se tambaleó por los pasillos de la vieja casona hasta la cocina, donde se dejó caer en una silla después de sacar un poco de agua de la heladera. Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, y las ganas de vomitar se le confundieron con la culpa, le dolía el cuerpo de tanto beber, pero por algún motivo, sentía que parte del dolor tenía que ver con Harry.

No. No con él. Pobre, él era un buen chico. El dolor tenía que ver con lo que le había hecho a Harry, con lo insufrible que había sido con él. Bebió un poco de agua, apenas un sorbo, y se enderezó un poco en la silla. No pudo evitar ver el teléfono colgando en la pared de la cocina, y aunque sabía que no tenía permiso para usarlo, estaba demasiado borracho para darle importancia a eso.

Hizo demasiado ruido hasta llegar ahí, empujando las sillas, chocándose la pared, pero por suerte los dueños de la pensión no se despertaron. Levantó el tubo y discó el número de su casa, que sabía de memoria. La voz grave de Harry se oyó en seguida al otro lado de la linea, en un murmullo. Al fin de cuentas eran la una de la madrugada.

\- ¿Harry? Recien llego del recital… Estuvo… Fantástico

Aunque intentaba murmurar, su voz sonaba bastante alta. Louis estaba contento de hablar con Harry, pero no parecía darle el más mínimo espacio para que diga algo.

\- Dejame decirte Harry, fui horrible contigo… Pero de ahora en más, prometo portarme bien. Eres el mejor hermano menor del mundo, ¡entradas para un recital de Ed Sheeran! Eres increíble.

Le llevó varios intentos a Harry hacerse oír a través del desahogo de emociones de Louis, pero en algún punto entre las frases  _“no eres un mal chico”_  y “ _gracias por todo lo que haces por mis hermanas_ ”, finalmente fue escuchado.

_\- No soy tu hermano, Louis._


	6. Chapter 6

Louis se paró frente al espejo del baño de Mattew y se tomó varios minutos para acomodarse el cabello. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en que quizá estaba abusando un poco la gentileza de su amigo, porque una cosa era ir a dormir todas las noches que estaba en Doncaster, y otra muy distinta era bajarse del tren e ir directamente a su casa, dejar el bolso, y meterse a darse una ducha. No es que a él le molestara, eran amigos desde tan pequeños que ya casi podría decirse que eran como hermanos, pero a Louis le incomodaba un poco saber que estaba siendo una molestia para él.

Quitó las manos de su pelo por un momento, para apreciar su trabajo. Le quedaba perfecto para la ocasión: ni tan formal ni tan desprolijo. Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la decisión de que esa iba a ser la última noche que durmiera allí, no sólo porque ya había molestado demasiado a Matt y su familia, sino porque además ya no tenía motivos para evitar a Harry. Era cierto que era un chico misterioso, rodeado de secretos y que básicamente había confesado que hubiese hecho lo mismo que su madre, pero algo de los hechos recientes había ablandado a Louis. Quizá había sido verlo llorar, quizá eran las buenas críticas que hacían de él sus hermanas, quizá había sido el regalo de cumpleaños… Y hablando de eso…

 

“ _Matt_ ” exclamó Louis y abrió la puerta del baño que daba al dormitorio de su amigo. Él le respondió con un “ _Huh_ ” sin siquiera levantar la mirada, estaba tan ocupado como él arreglándose el cabello en el espejo de su hermana menor. “ _¿Yo te llamé el sábado pasado a la madrugada?_ ” preguntó Louis curioso. Mattew levantó la vista del espejo un momento, con cara dubitativa, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza, “ _No, no que yo recuerde_ ” dijo. Era  _raro_ , ese sábado a las 3 de la mañana, Louis se había despertado en la cocina de la pensión con el teléfono en la mano, pero no había nadie del otro lado. Había colgado y se había escabullido a la habitación enseguida, porque sabía que si los dueños del lugar lo descubrían iban a enojarse, pero por más que intentó recordar a quién había llamado, no lograba hacerlo. Después de acomodarse la camisa y el cinturón, fue a ayudar a su amigo que estaba muy indeciso con respecto a qué ponerse. Mattew parecía convencido de que la camisa de Louis le quedaría bien, así que intercambiaron ropa, y Louis terminó decidiéndose por una camiseta bastante llamativa. De todas formas no iban a una gala, era simplemente la fiesta anual de la ciudad.

Salieron un rato más temprano porque tenían que pasar a buscar a los demás chicos de su grupo, y además tenían que dar una vuelta bastante larga para llegar al salón sin pasar por el frente de la casa de los Tomlinson. Louis no había avisado a su familia que iba a estar allí esa noche, porque eso le daba margen para desatarse por completo en la fiesta, embriagarse mucho y dormir hasta cualquier hora sin que su madre se preocupe, y al día siguiente, cuando la resaca se hubiese ido, iría a pasar el resto del fin de semana con su familia.

Mattew estacionó el auto a unas dos cuadras, y caminaron el resto del camino. En realidad no se trataba de un salón propiamente dicho, era un edificio viejo donde un gran almacén solía funcionar y que la municipalidad había restaurado. Lo usaban a veces para eventos, o muestras, pero una vez al año se organizaba una fiesta masiva a la que iban no sólo jóvenes de Doncaster sino de pueblos y ciudades vecinas. Había mucha gente, y se encontraron con muchos conocidos, ex compañeros del colegio, vecinos, familiares lejanos. Louis hasta se encontró con Paula, la ex niñera de sus hermanas, y tuvo que rogarle que no dijera nada a su familia, porque Jay no sabía que él estaba allí esa noche. Dos horas después, Louis había mantenido la misma conversación formal tantas veces - “ _¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Cómo te va en la carrera?_ ”- que pensó que no cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera aún alguien más que él conociera en esa fiesta, pero estaba equivocado.

Unas chicas se acercaron a conversar con su grupo de amigos, y todos parecían estar interesados en al menos una de ellas. Las opciones eran quedarse hablando con alguna mujer intrascendente, fingir interés para seguirle el ritmo a sus amigos, o disculparse hacia la barra a buscar más bebida. Sí, esa era la mejor opción. Compró cerveza -si tomaba un solo trago más con bebidas blancas, dormiría hasta el lunes- y se apresuró a beber un largo sorbo antes de volver con los demás. Quizá fue porque estaba demasiado concentrado en el vaso, y no prestó atención, o porque Harry era demasiado torpe, pero cuando se dio vuelta se chocaron de lleno y el vaso con la bebida se desparramó en el suelo y el pantalón de Louis. Levantó la mirada dispuesto a desahogar su enojo contra quién fuera el idiota que lo había chocado, pero se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Harry que lo dejó helado. Hacía rato ya se había decidido por dejar de intentar estar enojado con él, siendo sinceros, tenía la sensación de que era físicamente imposible.

“ _Harry_ ” dijo eufóricamente y lo acercó a él con un abrazo, olvidando por completo el vaso plástico en el suelo y la cerveza volcada sobre su pantalón. Él respondió tímidamente, y aunque Louis pensó que lo había incomodado, cuando se alejaron pudo ver una sonrisa inquieta dibujada en su rostro. Tenía los párpados semicaídos, porque obviamente había bebido tanto como él. “ _No te vi en tu casa, llegaste recién supongo_ ” dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras, y moviendo los labios más lentamente que de costumbre. Louis movió la cabeza de lado a lado y le explicó su plan, poniendo especial énfasis en que para que funcione, Harry tenía que guardar el secreto de que lo había encontrado en la fiesta.

“ _¡El recital de Ed fue estupendo!_ ” le dijo Louis cambiando de tema drásticamente, y Harry respondió con una carcajada que lo dejó bastante confundido. “ _Eso escuché_ ” le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa, aunque Louis realmente no entendía qué había de gracioso en lo que había dicho. “ _Bueno voy a tener que devolverte el favor para tu cumpleaños_ ” comentó Louis, pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, una mano femenina se aferró a su brazo, y una chica bastante alta de cabello rubio se asomó. Era bastante bonita y parecía cercana a Harry, así que Louis asumió que se trataba de su novia, sobretodo porque estaba bastante cómoda abrazada a él y le hablaba al oído sin tapujos. Al darse cuenta que estaba de más, Louis se presentó con la chica, que se llamaba Jennifer, y se disculpó enseguida, no sin antes decirle a Harry que lo vería al día siguiente en su casa. Se sintió bastante aliviado de alejarse de los dos, porque esa chica era bastante inquieta y no había parado de sonreír y murmurarle cosas a Harry que lo ponían colorado, lo cual obviamente dejaba a Louis en un lugar bastante incómodo.

Para cuando se reencontró con su grupo, las chicas habían desaparecido, y también uno de sus amigos que al parecer estaba  _conversando_  con una de ellas en un lugar más privado. Mattew parecía un poco deprimido por no haber tenido tanta suerte como su amigo, y le pidió un sorbo a Louis, pero notó que él no había vuelto con ninguna bebida. “ _¿No ibas a la barra?_ ” le preguntó confundido, y recién en ese momento Louis se dio cuenta de que había olvidado volver a comprar la cerveza después de volcarla. “ _Me encontré con Harry y me olvidé_ ” explicó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Mattew movió las manos de lado a lado y le dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que pudiera oírlo por encima de la música: “ _Está prohibido hablar de Styles y su madre esta noche_ ”. Aunque Louis asintió y se propuso ni siquiera pensar en Harry por lo que quedara de la noche, los eventos que acontecieron más tarde le hicieron la tarea imposible.

Eran ya casi las cinco de la mañana, la fiesta estaba apagándose, pero no porque la gente estuviera yéndose, sino porque estaban todos tan ebrios que apenas podían estarse en pie para bailar. Louis sin embargo estaba bastante bien, al menos en comparación con algunos de sus amigos. Estaba conversando con Tim y su primo Alan (mientras Mattew hacía su mejor intento por conquistar a una pelirroja de un pueblo cercano) pero la conversación no era tan interesante, así que mientras hablaba con ellos, miraba alrededor en el salón. No supo cómo logró verlo, había tantas personas presentes que fue una gran casualidad que su mirada haya decidido posarse en esa escena por sobre todas las demás: Un grupo de chicos estaban arrinconando a alguien mientras una chica les gritaba algo que él -a una distancia de tantos metros- no podía oír, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo entender que el que estaba en problemas era Harry, porque la chica que no era otra que Jennifer, a quien había conocido hacía apenas unas horas.

Fue una suerte que Tim y Alan lo siguieran cuando se levantó y corrió hacia donde la pelea sucedía, porque no hubiese podido rescatar a Harry por sí solo. Se hizo lugar velozmente entre el grupo de cuatro, y empujó al que estaba actualmente golpeando a Harry. Apenas pudo ver de reojo la cara lastimada, el labio rojo y con sangre y el ojo amoretonado de Harry, porque en seguida el chico al que acababa de empujar se puso de pie dispuesto a continuar la pelea. Lo tomó por sorpresa y logró golpearlo en la cara, pero Louis le propinó un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó atontado y sin aire. Mattew y el resto del grupo de Louis aparecieron también en la escena, y eso al parecer asustó un poco a los bravucones, que decidieron dar un paso atrás. El que había golpeado a Harry escupió en el suelo y les hizo un gesto a los demás para que lo sigan, pero mientras se iban procuró decir en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos los que estaban prestando atención pudieran escucharlo, “ _La próxima vez no van a estar ni tu madre ni tu novio para defenderte, puto de mierda_ ”.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero fue una decisión equivocada. Los demás chicos se estaban retirando, no iban a causar más problemas. Si tan sólo se hubiese quedado quieto, todo se hubiese resuelto antes, pero no pudo. Quizá fue la imagen de Harry sentado en el suelo, escupiendo sangre de la herida que tenía en la boca, quizá le dolió mucho el insulto y lo tomó muy personal, quizá simplemente lo asustó la idea de que la próxima vez que lo golpearan él no pudiera defenderse. Lo cierto es que Louis corrió hacia donde estaba el chico y volvió a empujarlo al suelo, y sin dejarlo levantarse comenzó a golpearlo hasta el hartazgo. Mattew corrió hacia él, con la intención de separarlos, pero terminó involucrado también en una pelea a puños entre todos, incluidos Harry y el resto de los amigos de Louis. Hasta Jennifer logró asestar un par de golpes antes de que llegaran los de seguridad y los separaran por completo.

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos grupos intercambiaban miradas furiosas en la vereda, pero pronto los bravucones se escabulleron hacia la estación de trenes sin siquiera cruzar palabras con ellos, o atinar a buscar más peleas. Eso puso a Louis tan orgulloso que cuando los vio doblar por la esquina, y supo que ya no podían oírlo, comentó en voz alta “ _Parece que los asustó un poco el hermano mayor_ ”, ganándose algunas carcajadas de sus amigos. Harry en cambio sólo frunció el ceño y miró al suelo. Lou supuso que se debía a que lo avergonzaba que hayan tenido que defenderlo frente a su novia, pero entonces descubrió que Jennifer tampoco había encontrado la broma graciosa, y que en cambio intentaba cruzar miradas con Harry, como si quisiera decirle algo, como si hubiese algo malo en lo que acababa de decir, algo de lo que él no estuviera al tanto.

Intercambió miradas confundidas con Mattew, que al parecer había observado lo mismo que él, e hicieron la promesa silenciosa de que hablarían sobre todo lo sucedido esa noche en cuanto estuvieran en privado.

Después de discutir entre todos cual era la mejor forma de distribuirse para volver a casa, terminaron optando porque Louis acompañaría a Jennifer y Harry a pie y que los demás podían ir en el auto de Matt, aunque él no estaba muy contento con la idea. “ _¿Y qué si los buscan de nuevo? Son sólo dos…_ ” le confesó Mattew a Louis en voz baja, pero él respondió enseguida “ _Estamos a apenas unas cuadras, y ellos están más asustados que nosotros. Estaremos bien_ ”. Además, pensó Louis, el resto de los chicos estaban tan ebrios que terminarían desmayados en el medio de la vereda.

Habían hecho apenas unas cuadras, cuando los alcanzó el auto de Mattew otra vez. Tim ya estaba dormido en el asiento del acompañante, pero Matt se las ingenió para bajar la ventanilla y hablar con su mejor amigo, “ _Tu valija está en mi casa_ ” le dijo y en seguida agregó “¿ _Te espero despierto o…?_ ”. Louis movió de lado a lado la cabeza, “V _oy a dormir en mi casa esta noche_ ”.


	7. Chapter 7

Era ese momento silencioso en la madrugada, en el que los trasnochados acaban de acostarse y los madrugadores aún no se levantaron. En la calle sólo se oían los pasos torpes de los tres jóvenes, y el viento que acariciaba el pasto. Si no hubiesen bebido tanto alcohol estarían sufriendo el frío, porque la helada caía fuerte sobre Doncaster esa mañana. Se despidieron de Jennifer en la puerta de su casa, pero a Louis y Harry aún les quedaban varias cuadras de camino hasta llegar a la suya.

Louis miraba el suelo mientras caminaba, incapaz de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que había pasado. No había prestado demasiada atención en ese momento, probablemente distraído por la euforia de la pelea, pero la frase de aquel chico que había atacado a Harry, ahora comenzaba a despertarle nuevas preguntas. “ _La próxima vez no van a estar ni tu madre ni tu novio para defenderte”_ había dicho, pero en ese momento Louis no prestó atención a eso, sino al insulto que le siguió, “ _puto de mierda_ ”. No supo bien por qué le había dolido tanto, pero eso despertó en él las ansias que nunca antes tuvo de romperle la cara alguien, ansias que ojalá no se le despertaran más. A la distancia, sin embargo, lo que le llamaba la atención era la frase anterior. ¿Tendrían algo que ver esos chicos con el crimen de la madre de Harry?

 

Harry hizo un ruido con la nariz que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y capturó su atención, volvió la cabeza hacia él, sorprendido de que por un momento hasta se había olvidado de que estaban los dos juntos en esa calle solitaria. Harry no había dicho ni una palabra desde que se separaron del resto del grupo, no habló con Jennifer, apenas balbuceó un adiós en respuesta al saludo de Mattew desde el auto. Ahora, finalmente Louis entendía por qué había estado tan callado todo el camino, porque cuando levantó la vista hacia él descubrió sus ojos rojos y cansados, las mejillas brillantes de lágrimas ya secas, y los labios apretados, seguramente en un intento por no seguir llorando. “ _¿Harry?_ ” dijo Louis y se acercó hacia él, ofreciéndole un abrazo menos eufórico pero más íntimo que el de hacía unas horas, cuando se encontraron en la fiesta. Harry aceptó sin dudarlo, y una vez que estuvo entre los brazos de Louis, no pudo ya contenerse de llorar sin tapujos, mientras él le acariciaba con ternura el cabello y le prometía que todo estaría bien, que él iba a protegerlo.

***

Cuando Louis entró a la habitación con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y una bolsa con hielo, le sorprendió encontrarse a Harry aún vestido y sentado en un rincón de la cama. Ni siquiera se había sacado las zapatillas que estaba mojadas por la escarcha. Dejó las tazas en la mesita de luz y el hielo sobre la cama, que Harry tomó en seguida y se lo apoyó sobre el labio que estaba hinchado y aún lleno de sangre. “ _Todavía no te limpiaste_ ” comentó Louis mientra acercaba la silla del escritorio al lado de la cama, Harry negó con la cabeza, y aunque estuvo a punto de regañarle, se contuvo cuando lo vio limpiarse con la manga de la camisa una lágrima silenciosa. Por supuesto que no se había quitado las zapatillas, que no se había limpiado la herida, lo que había pasado esa noche, que de por sí era confuso para Louis, debía despertar en Harry decenas de recuerdos horribles.

“ _No llores…_ ” murmuró Louis, y se sentó en frente suyo en la cama. Como siempre que esa frase es dicha, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir aún con más fuerza, y Harry tuvo que hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos para que Louis no pudiera verlo. Sentía su mano acariciándole la espalda, y de vuelta las mismas promesas murmuradas que le había dicho cuando estaban en la calle, “ _Ya no te preocupes más, no estás solo, Harry_ ”. Cuando sintió que tenía las lágrimas controladas, levantó la cabeza, apenas lo suficiente para poder observar a Louis por encima de sus brazos, y no le costó mucho darse cuenta de todas las preguntas que navegaban en su cabeza, las tenía prácticamente escritas en su mirada azul, que lo fulminaba silenciosamente en un ruego desesperado por una explicación.

“ _Ellos son…_ ” murmuró Harry, y se quedó callado un minuto, sólo para estar seguro que no se arrepentiría de contarle su historia. Louis seguía quieto en el mismo lugar, con una botellita de agua oxigenada en una mano y un pedazo grande de algodón en la otra. “ _Ellos son de un equipo de fútbol en el que estaba hace unos años_ ” comenzó, los recuerdos se le arremolinaron juntos en la cabeza y por un momento se preguntó por donde empezar. En principio se propuso contarle de Anne, del arma que llevaba por si acaso en el auto desde que habían empezado a bombardear la casa a piedrazos por las noches, pero el recuerdo de su madre lo ponía aún más triste, y prefirió postergar esa explicación. “ _Son más grandes que yo, pero un chico de su grupo tenía un hermano menor en mi división_ ”, tuvo que detenerse para limpiarse esa lágrima terca que no entendía que no era momento de llorar, pero en seguida continuó. “ _Tom_ ” aclaró, aunque le dolía bastante pronunciar su nombre, “ _Eramos amigos… ¿Mejores amigos?_ ”, se sentía raro usar esa palabra para calificarlo, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Louis le ofreció la taza de chocolatada, y aunque le dolía el labio, Harry bebió un sorbo gustoso. De alguna forma lo tranquilizó un poco, le dio fuerzas para continuar su historia. Era la primera vez que hablaba de eso desde las entrevistas con asistentes sociales, pero se sentía mucho más cómodo ahora que en esas oficinas grises después del colegio. En ellas apenas había mencionado a Tom, ahora sentía como si realmente podía decir lo traicionado que se había sentido, recién ahora sentía que era el momento apropiado, aún si estaba borracho, aún si estaba con Louis, quien hacía un mes parecía odiarlo.

“ _Creo que eramos amigos_ ” dijo con la mirada perdida en la taza que sostenía con las yemas de los dedos, “ _Pero una vez en un cumpleaños de un chico del equipo… nos besamos_ ”, después de decir eso miró apenas un segundo a Louis, para observar su reacción, y lo tranquilizó descubrir sorpresa, en vez de horror o vergüenza. “ _No fue la única vez, fueron varias veces… En serio me gustaba, me gustaba mucho…_ ” se limpió de vuelta las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, pero esta vez no tenía sentido intentar detenerlas, “ _Y después no sé que pasó, dejó de ir a entrenar, no llamó más a mi casa… Y un día, después del entrenamiento, su hermano Nathan me esperó afuera con el resto de los chicos de su división. Me golpearon sin parar por tanto tiempo que al final ya ni me dolía_ ”. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía recordar sus caras, los insultos, las amenazas, el miedo, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Bebió un sorbo más de chocolatada, pero tuvo que alejar la taza porque el calor de la loza le lastimó más el labio. Louis se acercó hacia él, aún incapaz de decir una palabra, pero obviamente dispuesto a ayudar, porque puso las tazas de vuelta en la mesita de luz, y comenzó a limpiarle la herida del labio con agua oxigenada. Dolía, un poco, pero Harry estaba demasiado distraído observando, aunque el ángulo apenas se lo permitiera, la mirada de Louis fija en su boca. ¿Había llorado también? Tenía los ojos rojos… Cuando terminó de limpiar la herida, y se alejó lentamente, sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, y Harry estaba seguro de que Louis quería decirle algo, pero aunque esperó otros cuantos minutos en silencio, él sólo se quedó callado.

“ _Mi mamá se quejó con el club, pero ellos no le dieron respuesta_ ” explicó Harry, continuando la historia en donde la había dejado hace un rato. Louis le ofreció el hielo, que estaba un poco derretido, para que se lo apoyara sobre el labio mientras contaba el resto de la historia, y Harry lo aceptó con una sonrisa sincera: era hasta divertida la reacción de Louis, comparada con la de otras personas. Cuando él había dicho que era gay, algunos habían reaccionado insultándolo, otros hacían cientos de preguntas, y otros, como Jennifer, habían festejado, hasta estaban los que habían querido “ayudarle” a “resolver” su problema… Pero Louis era distinto a todos ellos, se había quedado en silencio, quizá un poco incómodo, pero  _se había quedado_ , y eso era importante.

“ _Dejé el equipo, por mi seguridad… Eso no pareció molestarle a los demás chicos, ni a sus padres. Ni siquiera al entrenador que solía decirme que era su ‘jugador estrella…’_ ” ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado, indignado y triste por lo que le había pasado, “P _ero no sirvió de mucho. Empezaron a esperarme afuera del colegio. Nathan siempre era el más nervioso_ ”. De algún modo el enojo y el resentimiento le permitieron soportar las ganas de llorar (aunque puede que haya sido también el tener la cara congelada por el hielo) y pudo continuar la historia sin demasiados problemas. Louis continuaba en silencio, pero atento, y escuchó sin expresar la más mínima opinión cómo todo el colegio de Harry se había enterado de que era gay a causa de Nathan y sus amigos que lo esperaban afuera del colegio, cómo hasta empezaron a molestarlo afuera de la escuela y su mamá empezó a recibir llamadas anónimas con mensajes horribles. Anne se habían cansado de hacer las denuncias, pero la familia de Nathan estaba bien acomodada, y la policía no quería molestarlos por “cosas de chicos”. Habían decidido que lo mejor era sacar a Harry del pueblo, pero ella no podía irse por el trabajo, así que finalmente lo transfirió a una escuela de Doncaster, gracias a un permiso excepcional del ministerio, y aunque el viaje era agotador, por un tiempo estuvieron tranquilos.

“ _Supongo que nos confiamos, porque las cosas marchaban tan bien…_ ” dijo Harry y se sacó el hielo de la boca, tenía la piel colorada del frío, pero el labio se veía mejor. “ _Mamá siempre me iba a buscar a la estación de trenes, pero ese día me había quedado en casa de Jennifer a terminar un trabajo, y volví sólo de la terminal porque mi mamá salía de trabajar un rato más tarde_ ”. Harry estiró el brazo para agarrar la taza de chocolatada, pero apenas puso la mano sobre la loza la sintió fría. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya había pájaros cantando afuera, debían ser cerca de las siete, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo hablando… Y ahora, que finalmente estaba llegando al final de la historia, no quería decir nada más. Los recuerdos de ese día eran demasiado dolorosos, pero sentía que si no lo decía, tendría que cargar con esa angustia por sí sólo, y ya estaba cansado de que sea así.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas y miró fijamente a la almohada al lado suyo como si fuera lo más interesante de la habitación, sentía que si volvía a cruzar miradas con Louis, no podría terminar jamás su historia.

“ _Sentía que no estaba sólo, no sé cómo, pero lo sentía, pero ya estaba en la mitad del camino, sólo me quedaba ir hasta casa_ ”, las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse, pero esta vez no quiso limpiarlas; en cambio se apretó las piernas con fuerza, como si sospechara que si las soltaba, se derrumbaría entero en ese mismo momento. “ _Era de noche, no había nadie en la vereda. No le costó mucho trabajo empujarme adentro del patio sin que lo vieran_ ”, la mano de Louis tomó la suya sobre sus piernas y pudo sentir su pulgar acariciándola, pero él retiró la mano nervioso como si no quisiera ensuciarlo. La voz le temblaba, pero continuó hablando, con la mirada fija en la misma almohada, “ _Tenía aliento a alcohol, no a cerveza, sino a ese alcohol puro, fuerte…_ ”

No necesitó contar detalles, Louis se acomodó veloz a su lado en la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza, le acarició el cabello, le besó la frente. Al principio Harry quiso alejarse, pero después prefirió recostarse sobre el hombro de Louis y terminar de desahogar todas esas lágrimas que parecían interminables. No quería decirle todo lo que había pasado, no quería que supiera cómo lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, cómo le había bajado los pantalones y le había metido los dedos bruscamente, lastimándolo. Cómo le había insultado al oído y lo había amenazado contándole cómo iba a sodomizarlo. Lo que sí quiso decirle, recordando la frase que había oído de Louis la mañana de navidad, fue cómo su mamá bajó del auto con el arma en las manos, y disparó entre sollozos nerviosos sobre Nathan, que cayó inerte encima suyo. El resto de los recuerdos se los guardó, para evitar que Louis se lo imaginara cubierto de la sangre de quien había querido violarlo, lleno de moretones, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, escabulliéndose sobre el pasto para alejarse de ese hombre que aún muerto le daba miedo.

“ _Si hubiese tenido el arma, hubiese hecho lo mismo_ ” confesó de nuevo, mientras las lágrimas le mojaban la cara. Louis volvió a apretarlo entre sus brazos, lleno de tristeza y culpa, y aunque ahora sabía que quería decirle: que él también hubiese hecho lo mismo, que lamentaba haber sido tan injusto con él, y que no tenía que preocuparse porque de ahora en más estaban él y Jay para cuidarlo; no encontró fuerzas dentro suyo para decir esas palabras.

No hablaron más en toda la noche, al menos en voz alta, con palabras, pero se dijeron lo suficiente con miradas silenciosas, con gestos, con tactos. De a poco se fueron acomodando, se sacaron los sweaters y las zapatillas, dejaron el hielo, el agua oxigenada y las tazas (casi llenas las dos) en la mesita de luz. Louis sólo se levantó de la cama para cerrar la persiana del dormitorio, porque ya era de mañana y la luz no los dejaría dormir, y cuando volvió a la cama, Harry ya se había recostado sobre el colchón. Se acomodó a su lado, pasó el brazo por debajo de su cuello, y acarició sus rulos mientras él recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir las lágrimas de Harry sobre su camiseta, y las suyas, que no se habían atrevido a salir durante toda la charla, finalmente rodaron por su mejillas cuando Harry ya no pudo verlo. 


	8. Chapter 8

La mano de Jay, insistente sobre el hombro de Louis, logró despertarlo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, cansado por las pocas horas de sueño y por la resaca, pero apenas vio la cara preocupada de su madre, se despabiló en seguida. Le hizo un gesto para hablar afuera y se escabulló lentamente del abrazo de Harry, que seguía durmiendo, con los ojos llenos de lagañas y lágrimas secas. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, lo miró una última vez, acomodándose suavemente en la cama, hundiéndose en sí mismo para suplir el calor que el cuerpo de Louis le daba, y no pudo contenerse de acercarse a él y envolverlo con una frazada. Jay lo llevó del brazo hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, para que las niñas no pudieran oírlos, aunque las mellizas estaban desayunando abajo y Lottie y Fizzy seguían durmiendo. Eran las 9 de la mañana.

La voz de su madre, apenas murmurada, sus preguntas incesantes y veloces, eran demasiado para la comprensión de Louis, que había dormido apenas un par de horas, así que en vez de responder estrictamente sus preguntas -ni siquiera sabía cuales habían sido- se dispuso a contarle brevemente lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Le explicó cómo había decidido ir a la fiesta del pueblo, y por qué no le había avisado que estaría en Doncaster, le contó cómo en la fiesta se encontró con Harry y su amiga, y lo que pasó más tarde, cuando esos chicos lo golpearon. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de contarle lo que Harry había dicho, descubrió que sólo el recordar sus palabras le resultaba doloroso.

 

Se quedó en silencio, con las manos entre las piernas, incapaz de mirar a su madre a los ojos, incapaz de decir lo que estaba pensando, y sobre todo, incapaz de alejar de la mente la historia de Harry. Jay se sentó al lado suyo en la cama, y acarició su hombro lentamente, no hacía falta ser muy observador para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. “ _¿Por qué no me dijiste?_ ” preguntó Louis finalmente, después de refregarse la cara con las mangas de la camiseta para ocultar las lágrimas. “ _Es algo muy personal, Boo Bear, pensé que no me correspondía decírtelo…_ ” explicó ella, apretando aún con mas fuerza la mano a su hombro, y cuando escuchó la respuesta de su hijo no pudo contenerse de besar su frente y envolverlo en un abrazo: “ _Soy una persona horrible, fui tan injusto con él…_ ”. Louis lloraba en silencio, envuelto en el abrazo de su madre, que comprendiendo su angustia, le repetía incansablemente que no era su culpa, que no _tenía por qué saber lo que había pasado_  y que había demostrado ser bueno y estar a su disposición la noche anterior. Recordándole también que Harry  _sabía_  que Louis era una buena persona, y que si él podía perdonarlo no había motivo por lo que no pudiera perdonarse él mismo.

Una vez que Louis se recompuso, Jay le pidió que vaya a distraer a sus hermanas un rato, mientras ella llevaba a Harry a la comisaría a hacer la denuncia y al hospital para quedarse tranquilos de que todo estaba bien. Su parte de la tarea no era difícil, las mellizas estaban tan sorprendidas de verlo que hasta se olvidaron de que Harry estaba durmiendo arriba. Lo agobiaron con preguntas sobre sus estudios y por un momento, Louis hasta se olvidó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, cuando Lottie bajó por las escaleras, con cara de dormida y refregándose los ojos para sacarse las lagañas, dijo algo que volvió todos los pensamientos culposos a su mente. “ _¿Louis?_ ” preguntó ella como si no creyera lo que veía, “ _¿Viniste por el cumpleaños de Harry?_ ”

Louis besó la mejilla de su hermana a modo de saludo, con el ceño fruncido por lo que acababa de oír. Harry no había mencionado nada de su cumpleaños… Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Lottie cuándo era, pero las mellizas se adelantaron: cubriéndose una a la otra con sus palabras, le explicaron que el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de Harry, y que habían ayudado a Jay a hacerle una torta. También le contaron que le habían regalados dibujos y muchos besos, pero en vez de enternecerse, Louis comenzó a sentir una bola de culpa en el estómago que cada vez se hacía más grande. No sólo él se había comportado como un idiota todo ese tiempo con Harry sin ningún motivo, sino que además de aguantarlo a él, el pobre chico había tenido que aguantar, en el mismo día de su cumpleaños, encontrarse con esos trogloditas que le habían recordado un montón de cosas horribles. Y como frutilla del postre, después del fantástico regalo que Harry le había dado para su cumpleaños, él ni siquiera lo había saludado…

Se hubiese quedado envuelto en su propia culpa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si no quisiera ver lo injusto que había sido con él, pero el grito despreocupado de Phoeby le recordó que tenía una tarea. “ _Vamos a despertar a Harry_ ” exclamó mientras se bajaba de la silla para ir al piso de arriba, pero Louis la detuvo. “ _No, él volvió tarde y debe estar cansado”_  mintió, su madre y Harry habían salido sin ser vistos porque no querían que las mellizas le vieran la cara lastimada, para distraer a sus hermanas, les propuso que lo acompañen a comprarle un regalo, aunque en verdad no estaba seguro de qué podría darle. Después de todo lo que había pasado tenía que ser un regalo especial.

***

“ _¿A dónde estamos yendo?_ ” preguntó de nuevo Harry al bajar del auto; cuando Louis le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él por su cumpleaños, se imaginó que lo llevaría a comer algo, o a tomar un helado, por un momento hasta se le cruzó por la cabeza que podría haberle organizado una fiesta, aunque fuera improbable. Pero el auto se había estacionado frente a un local que el no conocía, con forma de galpón y bastante grande. Louis se negaba a responder la pregunta, aunque al parecer, por aquella sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro, estaba bastante contento con la respuesta.

Abrieron la gran puerta del local, era un salón bastante amplio, con un pequeño bar a la derecha y una segunda puerta grande en frente a la de la entrada. En las paredes había paneles con notas pegadas, calendarios, etc. Mattew chifló desde una de las mesas en el bar, y Louis empujó suavemente a Harry por la espalda dirigiéndolo hasta el grupo. La mayoría de los chicos de noche anterior estaban presentes, y lo recibieron con un cántico desorganizado de feliz cumpleaños, aunque algunos, como Tim, estaban tan ebrios el día anterior que ni siquiera recordaban al cumpleañero.

Harry intentó cruzar miradas con Louis, para pedir en silencio alguna explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero lo descubrió teniendo un intercambio de miradas con Mattew, tan intenso que casi se sintió como un intruso al querer intervenir. En cambio saludó a Alan, el primo de Tim, que le preguntó cómo estaban sus heridas, y al resto del grupo, que se fueron presentando uno a uno.

Alan era el más alto, delgado, y mayor del grupo. Tenía 24 años y trabajaba en una oficina. Tim, su primo, era compañero de colegio de Matt y Louis, y los tres tenían 19 años. Él y Mattew tenían cierto parecido, eran rubios, de ojos azules, mas o menos de la misma estatura, pero muy distintos en cuanto a contextura física: Tim era muy delgado, mientras que Matt era un poco más musculoso. Weston tenía 18 años, era de cabello oscuro y piel casi pálida, tenía ojos marrones hundidos y se estaba dejando una barba de pocos días que a ojos de Harry le quedaba bastante bien. Él y su hermano mayor Byron, eran vecinos de Matt y Louis, y se conocían con ellos desde que eran muy pequeños, aunque nunca habían ido a la misma escuela. Byron tenía 21 años y trabajaba en una librería del centro, mientras estudiaba un curso de programación, era muy parecido a su hermano menor, aunque tenía la nariz chueca, posiblemente gracias a algún golpe en la infancia. Dean era compañero de trabajo de Alan, y sólo conocía a Louis de modo indirecto, aunque habían ido al mismo colegio. Tenía 22 años y en seguida presentó a su hermano menor, Kyle, a quien Harry reconoció del colegio. Era un año menor que él, pero se lo había cruzado varias veces en los pasillos. Él y su hermano, ambos de apellido Cohan, eran tan distintos que no parecían tener ningún tipo de relación. Los dos eran morenos, pero Kyle tenía el cabello más rizado y oscuro, mientras que Dean lo tenía casi lacio; y los ojos, aunque fueran del mismo color, tenían formas muy distintas. Finalmente estaba Mitch, que se presentó como amigo de Dean, que era casi tan alto como Alan, pero mucho más regordete, tenía la espalda ancha y los brazos enormes, que lo hacían ver un poco atemorizante, aunque era en realidad un muchacho muy dulce. Él y Kyle eran los únicos que no habían estado en la fiesta la noche anterior.

Después de que la ronda de presentaciones se dio por terminada, Louis se decidió a informarle cual era su gran regalo de cumpleaños, que por suerte no resultó ser una fiesta sorpresa, porque hubiese sido una muy aburrida sin ningún amigo de Hazza presente. “ _Me acordé que me habías dicho que te gustaba jugar al fútbol aquella vez que te llevé a ver a tu mamá_ ” explicó Louis mientras caminaba junto a Harry hacia la mesilla de registros del local, “ _y ahora finalmente entendí por qué no querías inscribirte a ningún club, así que pensé que sería divertido pasar la tarde jugando, ¿no?_ ”. Harry asintió en silencio mientras una sonrisa ancha se formaba en el rostro, y Louis no necesitó más respuesta que esa para saber que había dado en el clavo.

Acercó a Harry a su cuerpo con un brazo y con el otro le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza pasando los dedos con cierta brusquedad entre sus rulos en un gesto amistoso: después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior ya no le salía comportarse austero frente a él, y siendo sinceros, tampoco deseaba hacerlo: acariciar los rulos de Harry era una actividad muy divertida y relajante, ahora finalmente entendía la obsesión de las mellizas con cepillarle el pelo y hacerle peinados raros. Lo soltó suavemente y le hizo una última advertencia sin correr la mirada de esos ojos verdes que seguían cada movimiento de sus labios cuando hablaba: “ _Así que disfrutalo, ¿si?_ ”.

La tarde en sí fue maravillosa. Los amigos de Louis eran bastante divertidos, y al parecer adoraban tanto jugar al fútbol como él, porque no se cansaron en lo absoluto; de vez en cuando, si alguno estaba muy agitado, rotaba con el arquero, pero en general estuvieron las 3 horas que alquilaron la cancha corriendo sin parar. Harry era bastante bueno, y aunque siempre había jugado de volante, en la pequeña cancha de fútbol cinco terminó jugando de nueve. Louis tenía definitivamente menos estado físico, seguramente a causa de la vida -y la dieta- de estudiante en Manchester, pero había demostrado ser un gran defensor, apenas superado por los cabezazos de los jugadores más altos que él. Harry, que no era fan del juego aéreo, había tenido muchos problemas para superarlo cuando jugaban en equipos contrarios, aún cuando era uno de los mejores jugadores del grupo, y las veces que les había tocado jugar en el mismo equipo (sobretodo si Mitch era su arquero) tuvieron la victoria asegurada casi desde un principio.

Para el final del turno que habían reservado, ya estaban tan cansados que apenas tiraban penales, o demostraban sus habilidades haciendo jueguitos con la pelota. Sólo se refrenaban de irse a comer algo porque habían pagado las tres horas y no querían desperdiciar el dinero, pero cuando el reloj marcó el final del turno, casi se atropellaron entre ellos para ver quien llegaba primero al bar. No hubieron preguntas incómodas sobre la noche anterior, seguramente gracias a Louis que habría advertido a los demás al respecto, y la conversación post partido giró en torno a jugadores de fútbol, y equipos favoritos. A nadie parecía importarles que los dos menores de edad estuvieran bebiendo, así que poco a poco Harry fue perdiendo la timidez. Él y Kyle se entendieron bastante rápido, y para el final de la noche ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir juntos al colegio por la mañana.

“ _Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo_ ” comentó Louis después de que Harry diera un largo discurso sobre cuanto extrañaba jugar al fútbol y lo contento que estaba. Él sonrió, con las mejillas apenas sonrosadas (¿quizá por el alcohol?) y sin correr la vista de la porción de pizza en el plato. “ _Cuando quieran pueden invitarme de vuelta_ ” dijo Dean cordialmente (aunque se notaba que había disfrutado más la cena que el partido en sí) y el resto de los muchachos acordaron con comentarios del tipo “ _pero la próxima vez Harry y Lou tienen que estar en equipos distintos_ ”.

Mattew no fue inocente al elegir las palabras cuando dijo “ _Los hermanos Tomlinson hacen una dupla excelente_ ” porque apenas las pronunció se detuvo a observar la reacción de Harry con detalle. El resto de la mesa sólo había prestado atención a sus palabras y continuaron el barullo haciendo chistes comparándolos a grandes duplas del fútbol, o señalando jugadas de hace un momento. Harry frunció el ceño e inmediatamente alejó un poco el cuerpo de la mesa, apretó los labios antes de hablar, y aunque lo que dijo fue en voz muy baja, Matt y Louis lo escucharon claramente: “ _Bueno, no somos hermanos así que…_ ”, no completó la frase, y en cambio se acercó el vaso de cerveza a los labios, convencido de que los chistes de los demás habían ocultado aquella frase que no había podido contenerse de decir, y fingió una sonrisa ancha en respuesta a esas bromas.

Louis buscó la mirada de Mattew para compartir el desconcierto: no entendía por qué Harry se rehusaba a aceptar ese lazo entre ellos, siendo que su relación en los últimos días había mejorado tanto, pero su amigo en vez de mirarlo a él, contenía una sonrisa extraña, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había ido a Doncaster por última vez? La vida de trabajador era necesaria, pero agotadora. Apenas tenía unas horas después del trabajo hasta que entraba a la facultad, y ya ni siquiera salía con sus amigos porque trabajaba los sábados por la mañana. El resto de ese día y el domingo, los aprovechaba para ponerse al día con las lecturas de la facultad, porque no quería olvidarse ni por un momento que ese era el objetivo principal de su vida en Manchester: tenía que recibirse, para poder ayudar a su mamá y sus hermanas cuando ellas quisieran estudiar.

El trabajo en sí no era pesado, estaba en una oficina, ayudando al padre de un compañero de estudios, y aunque el sueldo no era muy bueno, servía para alivianarle los gastos a su madre, que se valía de su único sueldo para mantener a sus cuatro hijas, y a Harry. Trataba de recordarse constantemente lo necesario que era que trabaje, porque más de una vez había querido renunciar para poder pasar un fin de semana con sus hermanas, realmente las extrañaba mucho, especialmente a las mellizas, con las que no hablaba desde que había vuelto a Manchester hacía un mes. Cuando saliera del trabajo, se prometió, llamaría para hablar con ellas.

 

“ _No seas tonto_ ” le recordó la voz de la conciencia, “ _las mellizas están en danza a la tarde_ ”. Louis reposó en la mano derecha el mentón, mientras sellaba unos papeles que tendría que llevar a certificar más tarde. En el último mes había llamado al menos 5 veces a su casa para hablar con las mellizas cuando salía de trabajar, y Harry siempre tenía que recordarle que no estaban a esa hora en la casa.

Lo raro de la situación es que Louis nunca había sido de las personas a las que hay que recordarles todo, en cambio era el que recordaba las cosas por los demás: siempre sabía cuando sus amigos tenían turno con el médico, el nombre de ese primo segundo que ellos mismos no recordaban, sobre todo, siempre recordaba los horarios de sus hermanas, ya que por muchos años había sido él el encargado de llevarlas de aquí para allá. Que no pudiera recordar el simple hecho de que Phoebs y Daisy tomaban clases de danza de Lunes a Viernes después del colegio era casi preocupante. “ _Seguramente el trabajo me tiene cansado, eso es todo_ ” se repetía Louis.

Sin embargo, esas llamadas no eran totales pérdidas de tiempo, le permitían ponerse al día con lo que pasaba en la casa, conversar con Harry, saber como le iba en el colegio, enterarse si los bravucones habían vuelto a aparecer, etc. La relación entre ambos definitivamente había mejorado, aunque Louis no estaba seguro hasta qué punto.

Sí: compartían un secreto, hablaban de cosas cotidianas, discutían fútbol y más de una vez le había robado una carcajada, pero ¿Era posible que Harry realmente lo haya perdonado? ¿Aún cuando él no era capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo?

***

Louis tocó el timbre de su casa con una ancha sonrisa decorándole la cara de lado a lado. Le encantaba aparecer de sorpresa, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo, la última vez que había estado ahí era a principios de febrero, y marzo ya estaba llegando a su fin. Jay abrió la puerta, con cara de malhumor y un pañuelo sosteniendole el cabello (al fin de cuentas era sábado por la mañana, día de limpieza), pero su expresión se transformó apenas lo vio. El “ _¡Boo Bear!_ ” fue seguido por el ruido de baldes y muebles corriendose, el palo de una escoba golpeando el suelo y los pasos veloces de sus hermanas acercándose a la puerta: era como tener su propio club de fans. Lottie le hizo un coscorrón en la cabeza (aunque tuvo que ponerse en puntitas para lograrlo) y Fizzy lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo entrar. Phoebe llegó unos segundos más tarde y abrazó a su hermano mayor por las piernas, pero no había rastros de Daisy.

Se soltó del abrazo de su mamá y saludó a sus hermanas una a una, entró la valija a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, la parte más fresca del invierno había terminado pero la primavera todavía no había llegado del todo. Harry apareció asomándose por la escalera, Daisy iba sobre su espalda, pero apenas vio a Louis quiso bajar. Para prevenir que se cayera al suelo, Lou se acercó y extendió los brazos a su hermanita, que en seguida se abrazó a su cuello y empezó a decirle que lo había extrañado mucho. Harry le extendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero él lo acercó hacia él dándole un coscorrón y burlándose de la formalidad.

Ver su reacción cuando bajó la escalera, bastó para recordarle que no debía ser inseguro sobre su relación, “ _Al fin de cuentas_ ” pensó Louis, “ _me recibió con una sonrisa igual de ancha que la de mis hermanas_ ”.

Pese a las quejas de su familia, Louis también quería ver a sus amigos, así que después de la cena se dio una ducha y se preparó para salir. Harry rechazó la invitación amablemente, aunque Louis estaba en el fondo agradecido por ello: no es que no quisiera estar con él, es que necesitaba conversar con Matt sobre algunas cosas personales.

A la casa de él también llegó sin previo aviso, y toda la familia estuvo feliz de verlo, eran grandes amigos desde pequeños y ya casi eran hermanos. Jugaron videojuegos por casi dos horas y cuando la última de las hermanas menores se fue a dormir se escabullieron a la cocina, como un par de adolescentes, a beber el vodka de su padre.

La conversación fluyó como agua, como siempre que estaban solos. Hablaron sobre el trabajo, los estudios, la familia y Louis curioseó sobre la vida amorosa de Mattew, que era mucho más interesante que la suya propia. Varias horas y tragos después, llegó el momento que Mattew imaginó apenas lo recibió en su casa: Louis finalmente exteriorizó sus dudas sobre Harry. Ya nada tenían que ver con él, que había demostrado ser un chico muy dulce, a quien terribles cosas le habían sucedido, lo que ahora preocupaba a Louis era su relación.

“ _¿Relación?_ ” dijo Mattew con la comisura de los labios contorneándose en una sonrisa, Louis frunció el ceño, casi molesto de ver de vuelta esa sonrisa en su amigo, la misma con la que, la última vez que estuvieron juntos, miró a Harry, “ _Sí, ‘relación’. No entiendo por qué se rehúsa a decirme hermano_ ”

Mattew le sirvió un nuevo shot de vodka y le alcanzó el jugo de limón para que se lo prepare. Meditó por un momento sus palabras, de alguna forma no sentía que tenía derecho a decir todo lo que pensaba, “P _ero es que no son hermanos_ ” aclaró y se sirvió un trago. Louis movió la cabeza de lado a lado antes de responder, “ _No biológicos, pero… legales, o algo así. Además, tú no eres mi hermano, pero te llamo hermano a veces y no te molesta… No, yo creo que hay algo más que Harry no me dice_ ” le pasó el limón a Mattew, mirando fijamente a su propio dedo revolviendo la bebida en el pequeño vaso.

Si hubiese levantado la mirada se hubiese encontrado con su amigo conteniendo sin mucho disimulo las ganas de estallar en carcajadas: claro que Harry escondía algo, pero no era nada malo, no era enojo. A Harry le gustaba Louis, era obvio para cualquier persona que los viera apenas dos segundos interactuando, la forma en la que lo miraba, cómo seguía cada movimiento de su boca, las expresiones con las que respondía a cada cosa que decía, con sonrisas incontenibles cuando era algo lindo y con un apagón violento cuando no le gustaba lo que oía. “ _Si realmente te preocupa_ ” dijo finalmente, cuando recuperó la compostura, “ _¿por qué no le preguntas?_ ”

***

Louis abrió la puerta del frente haciendo mucho más ruido del que pensó que hacía. No era tan tarde, apenas las 3 de la mañana, pero había bebido tanto que se sentía como si hubiese estado toda la noche en una fiesta. Dejó las zapatillas en el pórtico, para no hacer ruido cuando subiera las escaleras, pero cuando entró a la saña vio la silueta de Harry, sentado en el sillón, dormido, alumbrado por la luz azul del televisor. Trató de sentarse a su lado con delicadeza, pero en cambio se desplomó torpemente, despertándolo de golpe. “ _Harry, Harry_ ” dijo arrastrando las letras, tomó la cara del muchacho con ambas manos y la acercó hacia la suya mirándolo fijamente. Él sonrió al principio, recién despierto y divertido por la situación, pero pronto su cara se transformó al oír aquellas palabras que lo entristecían tanto.

“ _¿Por qué no quieres ser mi hermanito? ¿Aún estás enojado conmigo?_ ” preguntó, Harry tomó a Louis por las muñecas y corrió la cara hacia atrás alejándose, realmente quería estar más enojado con él, pero los ojos azules, brillosos por el sueño y el alcohol lo desconcertaban, “ _Porque no quiero, Louis_ ” explicó con cierta amargura en la voz, y corrió la mirada.

Louis se refregó los ojos, con la esperanza de despertarse un poco y ocultar las lágrimas que por el exceso de sensibilidad, producto del alcohol, se le escapaban, “ _Pero ¿Por qué?_ ” preguntó en un ruego que puso a Harry la piel de gallina. Buscó las palabras mejores para decírselo, con la esperanza de ponerle un final al asunto de una vez por todas: ya sabía cual sería la respuesta de Louis, pero necesitaba oírla de sus labios para poder dejarlo ir.

Sin embargo, cuando Louis recostó la cabeza en su hombro, cuando sintió la cosquilla de su cabello en el cuello, no pudo hacer más que rodearlo con el brazo mientras tomaba conciencia de que no _quería_  dejarlo ir. No aún, al menos. “ _Porque estás borracho, no quiero un hermano mayor borracho_ ” mintió con tristeza, apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Louis, sintió el olor mentolado del champú, y se enredó en sus propios pensamientos por un buen rato.

Louis sonrió irónicamente, no era tonto, comprendía que esa no era una respuesta honesta, pero tampoco podía enojarse con Harry por no haberlo perdonado del todo. Cerró los ojos, y mientras un montón de imágenes horribles sobre lo que le había pasado a Harry viajaron frente a sus ojos, comenzó a quedarse dormido. La voz grave se oyó lejana, y a Louis le costó un buen rato saber si venía del mundo de los sueños o del Harry real, sobre el que estaba durmiendo.

“ _¿Quieres que sea tu hermanito?_ ” había sido la pregunta, y Louis asintió, dejando caer poco a poco la cabeza desde el hombro al pecho de Harry, y luego a su regazo, acomodándose para dormir totalmente ajeno a la posibilidad de que lo estuviera incomodando. “ _Siempre quise un hermano menor_ ” explicó cuando finalmente reposó la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Sintió la mano grande de Harry acariciando su cabello. El televisor tenía el volumen tan bajo que la palabras eran incomprensibles. El gran reloj cucú de la sala sonaba ya casi como un eco lejano, y después de oír un suspiro cuyo motivo desconocía, se despidió de la vigilia y cayó profundamente dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de comprar una corbata decente (“ _la que hay en casa es simplemente ridícula, cariño_ ” dijo Jay) y de hablar con su jefe para que le de el viernes y el sábado como días libres, Louis ya estaba listo para ir a tomar el tren. La valija era más grande que de costumbre porque llevaba una enorme bolsa llena de ropa sucia y toneladas de apuntes que tenía que repasar en algún momento ese fin de semana. Compró una revista en la terminal y se sintió un poco sorprendido al leer el mes en la tapa: Julio. Obviamente que sabía en que mes estaba -y si no lo sabía, el motivo del viaje debió habérselo recordado- pero de algún modo ese momento, en la terminal, lo hizo darse cuenta lo raro que había sido ese año para él.

Desde que se había conseguido un trabajo, allá en mitad de febrero, su vida se había transformado drásticamente, se había distanciado de muchos amigos de la universidad ya que pasaba los fines de semana estudiando, había perdido mucho peso, aunque en otro sentido llevaba una vida más saludable: ya no bebía tanto, por lo menos. Hacía meses que no veía a sus hermanas ni a su madre, aunque se mantenía en contacto por teléfono, pero no había vuelto a Doncaster desde aquel domingo de abril en el que despertó en el sillón con Harry.

 

Harry… Su relación con él también había cambiado mucho, se sentía como si hubiesen sido amigos desde siempre. Aquellos primeros meses de duda y recelo habían quedado atrás (aún cuando a veces el recuerdo de esos momentos lo atormentaban), y ahora sentía la misma urgencia por protegerlo y ayudarlo que sentía con sus hermanas. Louis hojeó la revista desinteresado, porque si bien necesitaba algo para leer en el viaje, los romances de aquellas celebridades o los consejos para una vida sana no capturaban su atención en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la página 27, el título de una nota finalmente logró convencerlo de detenerse a leer: “ **Cómo elegir una universidad** ”. Se cruzó de piernas, se acomodó en el banco y mientras leía pensó en Harry, en su graduación, que era esa misma tarde, y en su futuro.

***

“ _Hazza_ ” murmuró Louis y se sentó al lado de su colchón en el suelo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio apretar los ojos y acomodarse mejor en la cama. No iba a ser una tarea fácil despertarlo, seguramente apenas había llegado de la fiesta hacía un par de horas, y seguramente había bebido bastante (quien no lo haría cuando acabas de terminar el secundario), pero sabía que no se lo perdonaría si lo dejaba dormir. “ _Hazza_ ” insistió acercando la cabeza a su oído, sintió una mezcla de olor a alcohol y a humo de cigarrillo, y observó que aún llevaba puesta una camisa (con algunos botones perdidos). Louis adivinó que debajo de la sábana todavía tenía puesto el pantalón porque podía distinguir la silueta del cinturón y su hebilla. Se alejó un poco y lo sacudió suavemente con el brazo, “ _Vamos Hazza, despierta_ ” pidió, pero él sólo se dio vuelta en el colchón, dándole la espalda.

Louis se giró para verlo mejor, apoyó la rodilla en el colchón y corrió el pelo de la cara de Harry, descubriendo así su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, en un gesto infantil que le despertó ganas de abrazarlo. Los rulos finos empezaron a resbalarse de sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio los labios de la bella durmiente abriéndose suavemente. La madrugada era tan silenciosa que podía escuchar su respiración claramente.

Algunos de los pelos que se escaparon de la mano de Louis cayeron sobre su nariz, y Harry volvió a apretar los labios molesto, alejando las ganas de estornudar y se giró de vuelta en el colchón, aún dormido, volviéndose hacia donde Louis estaba originalmente.

Su mano reposó sobre la pierna de Louis, sus dedos la apretaron fuertemente un momento, y luego la soltaron, y Louis se preguntó que estaría soñando que lo hacía sonreír de ese modo. “ _Levantate, vamos_ ” rogó, aunque procuró no moverse para que el movimiento de su cuerpo en el colchón no lo despertara bruscamente, “ _seguirás durmiendo en el auto, te prometí que te llevaría a ver a tu mamá hoy_ ”.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, y su mirada recorrió el cuerpo entero de Louis, desde su pierna sobre la que reposaba su mano, hasta su mirada azul que lo observaba divertido. Una sonrisa ancha y entredormida se formó en su rostro, y mientras volvió a cerrar los ojos, Louis sintió de vuelta como sus dedos apretaban su pierna.

“ _Vamos, Haz_ ” repitió aprovechando que estaba al menos mitad despierto en ese momento, “ _Hoy es día de visita, ¿No quieres ir a ver a tu mamá?_ ”. Harry asintió lentamente, con aquella sonrisa ancha aún dibujada en el rostro y volvió a abrir los ojos. Quitó la mano de la pierna de Louis, tan lentamente que sintió como una caricia, y se reincorporó en el colchón, “ _Buen día, Lou_ ” dijo con la voz ronca. “ _Buen día, Harry_ ” respondió él, sin correr la mirada sus ojos verdes que aún entrecerrados por el sueño lo miraban. Su voz también sonó un poco ronca, aunque hacía rato que estaba despierto, “ _vístete, voy a prepararte el desayuno_ ”.

***

Harry había tomado como promesa aquella frase de Louis y durmió el camino entero hasta la prisión -aún cuando llegaron allí fue un poco trabajoso despertarlo. Con suerte llegaron un poco más temprano, así que pudieron tomar algo en una estación de servicio cercana, y Harry pudo lavarse la cara y lucir un poco más decente para encontrarse con la asistente de servicio social. Mientras Harry estaba con su mamá, esta vez fue el turno de Louis de tomar una siesta porque si bien él no había tendido una sorprendente fiesta de graduación, se había quedado hasta muy tarde despierto viendo películas en la sala con Matt.

Los párpados de Louis se cerraron pesados por el cansancio, y recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a perderse a medida que el sueño se iba tejiendo. Pronto sus razonamientos se volvieron incoherentes, y el sonido de la radio encendida se volvió inaudible. Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su amigo se repitieron incesantemente en su cabeza, como un eco que en vez de apagarse se acercaba cada vez más.

“ _Matt estaba bromeando, eso es todo_ ” se repetía Louis intentando opacar la voz de su amigo, pero a medida que el sueño fue ganándole a la vigilia, imágenes de aquella velada en el sillón con Harry, volvieron a su mente, y por un momento tuvo que admitir que quizá su amigo tenía razón…

Recordó la mano de Harry acariciando su cabeza, su voz grave casi quebrada cuando le hizo la pregunta, y la confesión murmurada que dijo varios minutos después, cuando Louis ya estaba profundamente dormido:

“ _Pero me gustas, Lou_ ”.

Louis se hundió sobre si mismo en el asiento delantero del auto, y una sonrisa relajada se pintó lentamente sobre su rostro. Prácticamente podía sentir los dedos de Harry entre sus pelos, la caricia tímida del pulgar sobre aquel rincón debajo de su oreja, los labios posándose sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca, y aquella gota inexplicable que cayó sobre su nariz mientras Harry se alejaba.

Sin embargo, cuando se despertó con el golpeteo incesante en la ventanilla del auto, aquellos recuerdos se esfumaron inmediatamente, y aquel beso en la mejilla se convirtió apenas en una imagen confusa de un sueño que ponía las mejillas de Louis del color de un tomate.

Como siempre antes de volver a casa, la asistente social tuvo una breve conversación con Louis, le dio unos papeles para Jay y se despidió amablemente. Él volvió a entrar al auto, esperando encontrarse de vuelta con aquel Harry que había conocido aquella vez que lo llevó a la cárcel, pero aunque había cierta tristeza en sus ojos, parecía más tranquilo y contento que la vez pasada. En el camino a casa, Louis finalmente entendió por qué: su mamá lo había felicitado mucho por haber terminado el año con buenas notas, y le había comunicado una excelente noticia, su abogado decía que si mantenía un buen comportamiento, existía la posibilidad de que salga por buena conducta a cumplir su pena en modo domiciliario.

Para festejar, prometieron, buscarían a las niñas e irían los 6 a tomar un helado, para que Jay pueda descansar un poco.

***

“ _Boo, Lottie nos está peleando_ ” dijo Phoebs apenas llegó al banco donde su hermano mayor y Harry conversaban. El breve trayecto que corrió, desde el arenero hasta donde estaba su hermano, logró que su voz saliera agitada cuando habló, y le robara una sonrisa a los dos chicos. Louis miró a Lottie que estaba sentada con una amiga y Fizzy cerca del arenero donde jugaban las mellizas, y aquella sola mirada bastó como regaño. “ _No la estoy peleando, pero es que anda espiando lo que decimos_ ” explicó ella poniéndose a la defensiva, y cuando Daisy la interrumpió, se puso colorada: “ _pero eso es porque están hablando de chicos y todavía no pueden tener novio, dijo mamá_ ”.

Louis contuvo la sonrisa para parecer enojado y aunque la idea de sacarle información a sus hermanas sobre estos supuestos  _novios_  era tentadora, la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Harry era demasiado interesante para interrumpirla. “ _No está bien espiar las conversaciones de sus mayores, ¿Por qué no siguen con su castillo que les estaba quedando tan bonito?_ ” les propuso Louis y aunque estaba tan sucio que no valía la pena, sacudió el pantalón de Phoebs que estaba lleno de arena.

“ _Pero…_ ” protestó Daisy acercándose, pero en vez de mirar a su hermano se giró hacia Harry, completamente consciente de que ella y su hermana eran el punto débil del chico de Holmes Chapel.

Incapaz de formular una frase que transformaría esa mirada en un gesto de decepción, Harry optó por acercar a Daisy hacia él y acomodarle el cabello, ya que lo llevaba completamente despeinado. Phoebs se olvidó por un momento de convencer a Louis y se acercó a Harry a demandarle que ella también estaba despeinada, y aunque a su hermano le resultó un poco doloroso ser dejado de lado tan pronto, apenas levantó la mirada a Harry, con la hebilla de cabello sostenida entre los labios mientras le acomodaba el pelo a su hermana menor, aquellos celos infantiles se le olvidaron. De hecho se quedó un momento sin decir nada, simplemente observando como las peinaba (mucho mejor de lo que él jamás podría hacerlo), pensando en lo afortunados que habían sido de que Harry hubiese ido a vivir con ellos, aún si los motivos detrás de esa decisión fueran dolorosos.

Apenas las mellizas estuvieron peinadas, Daisy con el pelo recogido en una especie de rodete, y Phoebs con dos coletas, se fueron a jugar de vuelta al arenero; se habían olvidado por completo de la discusión de hace un momento con Louis, y al parecer ya no les interesaba escuchar lo que sus hermanas mayores discutían. “ _¿Qué me decías entonces?_ ” preguntó Harry, retomando la conversación. A Louis le llevó un momento recuperarse emocionalmente: las chicas se habían retirado sin protestar, y eso no era poca cosa.

“ _¡Ah! Que estoy seguro de que hay institutos de cocina en Manchester, quizá podrías mudarte allí conmigo_ ” le respondió él. Cuando se habían sentado en esa plaza, Louis sacó a colación la nota que había leído en la revista, y le preguntó a Harry que pensaba hacer ahora que había terminado el colegio. Él le explicó en seguida cuales eran sus planes, al parecer no era la primera vez que pensaba al respecto: trabajaría en algún lugar hasta que cumpliera los 18 ya que de ese modo podría ayudar un poco a Jay con las cuentas, y ganaría experiencia. Cuando estuviera listo, y ahorrara lo suficiente, pensaría en qué estudiar: le encantaba la carrera de cocina, pero no había un instituto que la ofrezca en Doncaster ni en Holmes Chapel.

Harry sonrió cuando escuchó la propuesta de Louis, pero en seguida corrió la mirada, dubitativo. Después de un momento de silencio, le respondió timidamente: “ _Ustedes ya hicieron lo suficiente por mí, Louis_ ”. Se imaginó alguna frase adorable viniendo de Louis, pero en cambio sólo recibió un golpe en la cabeza que primero le dolió y después lo hizo reir. Louis lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Harry se hubiese creído que estaba enojado si no fuera por su sonrisa, “ _No digas algo así nunca más, Styles_ ” lo regañó Louis, “ _Tú eres parte de esta familia, eres como un…_ ”

Se detuvo antes de completar la frase, no sólo porque experiencias anteriores ya habían demostrado que no era bien recibida, sino porque aún antes de que pronunciara la palabra _hermano_ , el lenguaje corporal de Harry lo había delatado. Se había echado hacia atrás en el banco, sus párpados se habían cerrado pesados y la sonrisa de hace un momento había desaparecido.

No estaba cómodo con esa palabra, no quería que lo llame su hermano; ya fuera porque no se sentía parte de la familia, porque aún no le había perdonado algunas cosas a Louis o porque su mamá fuera la única familia para él, Harry Styles se negaba a aceptar cualquier lazo con él que fuera más allá de la amistad.

Un reflejo del sueño de ese día, en el que Harry se acercaba a besarle la mejilla mientras dormía, se vino a su mente, junto a un eco lejano de una confesión cuyo origen, seguramente el mismo sueño, era difícil de descifrar: “ _Pero me gustas_ ”

Aquella voz grave y firme resonó en la mente de Louis, mientras él cerró los labios guardando para siempre aquella palabra que, por un motivo u otro, siempre molestaba a Harry. Quizá Matt tenía razón, quizá aquella frase de la noche anterior no había sido en broma, quizá “ _Harry no quiere ser tu hermano, porque te ve como algo más_ ”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry se puso de pie y se disculpó al baño por tercera vez en la noche. La cerveza al parecer no le sentaba muy bien, porque mientras caminaba entre las personas, Louis pudo observar como tropezaba y se tambaleaba a un ritmo divertido. La diferencia de edad entre los dos se notaba aún más cuando bebían juntos, porque la postura de Harry cedía y lo hacía ver aún más mullido y adorable que de costumbre, pero además porque la reacción a un par de tragos demostraban que Louis definitivamente tenía más experiencia que él saliendo a clubs y bebiendo.

Siguió a Harry con la mirada, para corroborar que no cayera de golpe al suelo, hasta que lo vio entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Recién después de eso volvió la mirada al resto de la mesa que lo observaban con miradas acusadoras. “ _¿Qué?_ ” preguntó a la defensiva.

“ _Nada, nada_ ” exclamó Weston haciendo un exagerado gesto con las manos para tranquilizar a su amigo, “ _Es sólo que me divierte cuando no te comportas sobreprotectoramente, y en cambio sales a divertirte con tu hermanito_ ” aclaró, recordando alguna conversación que habían tenido la última vez que Louis había estado en Doncaster, cuando se había rehusado a llevar a Harry con él porque era muy pequeño aún para beber.

 

En vez de retrucar alguna excusa, en vez de explicar que apenas estaría en Doncaster un día y que quería aprovechar el tiempo con él, se quedó pensando en alguna forma de prevenir al resto de sus amigos para que dejen de usar la palabra  _hermanito_. Louis se rehusaba a preguntarle a Harry por qué -aunque algún recuerdo confuso le insinuaba que ya lo había hecho– pero le bastaba con saber que a él no le agradaba para dejar de hacerlo.

Matt lo observaba fijamente, con una expresión que bien se podría haber traducido en lástima, y que Louis no entendía en lo absoluto. Desde aquella vez en la fiesta del pueblo, las conversaciones con su amigo se habían vuelto cada vez más y más extrañas. Y aún cunado Matt lo agobiaba con frases que lo desorientaban y lo asustaban un poco, Louis no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que ni siquiera le estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba. Que lo que veía era apenas la punta del iceberg.

Alguien lo tocó en el hombro, alejando de golpe cualquier pensamiento que estuviera teniendo en el momento. Se volteó al notar las miradas sorprendidas del resto de la mesa, y se encontró con una mirada oscura que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

“ _Phil_ ” balbuceó y en seguida forzó una sonrisa. Su mirada recorrió cada centímetro de ese rostro que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía, ¿cuánto había sido? ¿un año? Quizás más.

Phil se acercó hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo que Louis respondió tímidamente, “M _e encanta verte otra vez_ ” le dijo mientras se alejaba, con una sonrisa digna de tapa de revistas. Y es que si había algo que Louis tenía que admitir de su ex es que a pesar de que era un completo imbécil, era muy atractivo.

Podía imaginarse los comentarios del resto de la mesa, los chistes y las insinuaciones, pero prefirió concentrarse en otra cosa, en la conversación aburrida pero necesaria que mantenía con su ex. En apenas un par de minutos se enteró de que él se había peleado con su novio (con quien había engañado a Louis, dicho sea de paso), que había vuelto a trabajar en la compañía de su padre, y que estaba viviendo en Londres actualmente. Louis le contó que estaba estudiando en Manchester, y que había comenzado a trabajar en una oficina, pero la conversación se cortó de golpe cuando Harry llegó a la mesa, aún tambaleándose pero definitivamente refrescado después de haberse lavado el rostro.

Al principio sólo se dejó caer sobre su silla, respondiendo con una risa tímida al chiste de Seth refiriéndose a su estado en el momento, pero en seguida, cuando su mirada buscó a Louis en la mesa, se quedó en silencio y apretó lentamente los labios mientras fruncía las cejas.

Recién en ese momento Louis se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Phil estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, y de que le estaba dando prácticamente la espalda al resto de la mesa. Se puso de pie de golpe, intentando romper aquella pequeña atmósfera, y sin saber por qué, los presentó: “ _Phil, él es Harry_ ”.

Harry se puso de pie, aún con las cejas denostando una expresión confundida, y sin hacer el menor intento por sonreír, extendió la mano y respondió al saludo de Phil, sin correr ni por un segundo la mirada de sus ojos marrones. Phil debió haber encontrado aquella actitud sospechosa, porque en seguida le preguntó a Louis, “ _¿Es tu novio?_ ” fingiendo una sonrisa. Louis movió la cabeza de lado a lado, incapaz de controlar una breve pero brutal risa nerviosa. Sus ojos azules fijos en Phil, no notaron la expresión de Harry, ni el color que pintaba sus mejillas, y por suerte, tampoco lo notó el resto de la mesa… Con la excepción de Matt quien tímidamente tironeó de la manga de Harry, ganándole su atención.

La expresión paternal de Matt logró dibujarle a Harry una sonrisa apenada en el rostro, y se sentó lentamente en la silla un poco avergonzado por haber sido tan obvio. Ahora entendía cómo era posible que Louis, el chico más despistado que conocía, fuera capaz de mantener tantas conversaciones silenciosas con su amigo. Es que realmente no era mérito suyo, sino de Matt, quien leía a las personas como a un libro abierto, y quien podía comunicar con una mirada más de lo que muchas personas podrían comunicar con palabras.

Louis seguía de pie, hablándole al oído a Phil, seguramente para poder hacerse oír por encima de la música. Su mano, mientras hablaba, se dirigía a Harry, así que el muchacho adivinó que aún estaba intentando aclarar la pequeña confusión: que no estaban saliendo, que eran apenas… ¿Hermanos?

Podía imaginarse la frase saliendo de la boca de Louis, “ _Él es mi nuevo hermano menor_ ”.

Podía hasta escuchar su voz si se concentraba lo suficiente.

Se le cerró el pecho de golpe, y tuvo que dejar escapar un suspiro bastante obvio para sentir otra vez que el corazón tenía espacio para latir allí adentro.

“ _¿Vamos a comprar algo para beber, Harry?_ ” preguntó Matt intentando distraerlo.

Una parte de él quería extender aquella agonía todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Quería ver cada cosa que pasara entre Louis y aquel hombre, que obviamente lo conocía lo suficiente para hablarle al oído, y tomarlo por la cintura mientras lo hacía. Quedarse, aunque sea para saber qué estaba pasando, aún cuando le rompiera en corazón.

Por suerte, a Matt parecía no importarle la opinión de Harry y simplemente lo tomó por la muñeca cuando se puso de pie, y lo guió hasta la barra donde que pudieran beber y conversar de algunas cosas.

***

Louis subió las escaleras casi arrastrándose. Quería procurar no hacer ruido, pero además, no caerse por las escaleras. Ya podía imaginarse la resaca al día siguiente y le dolía la cabeza con anticipación.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y vio a Harry durmiendo en el colchón en el suelo. ¿Habría vuelto hacía mucho tiempo?

Matt y él ya no estaban en el bar cuando Phil finalmente se despidió, y el resto de la mesa había consumido demasiado alcohol como para tener una coherente percepción del paso del tiempo y explicarle desde cuando estaban ausentes.

Siendo justos con ellos, quizá pudieran haberle dado un poco más de información si se hubiese quedado a escucharlos, pero la simple idea de que Harry los hubiera visto besándose le puso los pelos de punta y comenzó una búsqueda frenética de sus dos amigos mientras un centenar de pensamientos se cruzaron por su mente.

Primero, pensó que podría haberle pasado algo: ¿qué tal si alguno de los chicos de Holmes Chapel estaban allí? Jamás se lo perdonaría si, después de prometerle que ya no estaba sólo y que él lo protegería, se hubiese quedado besándose con la persona más estúpida de Inglaterra mientras un par de homofóbicos lo golpeaban.

Segundo, pensó que si Matt tenía razón, si Harry lo veía como algo más que un amigo o hermano, verlo conversar (y Dios no lo permita, besarse) con Phil no debía haber sido muy agradable.

El tercer pensamiento que se le cruzó, y que lo torturó de más, fue que más allá de si Harry tuviera o no sentimientos por él, debía ser al menos doloroso enterarse de este modo que Louis también era gay. Después de que se había abierto a él, y le había contado una historia por demás personal y angustiante, Louis no había sido capaz, ni siquiera, de contarle su secreto.

¿Y por qué no lo había hecho?

Sabía que Harry no se lo diría a nadie si se lo pedía, y si bien su familia aún no lo sabía, el resto de sus amigos (y amigos de sus amigos) estaban al tanto.

Gente que ni siquiera le importaba sabían de su sexualidad,

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a Harry? A él que había probado ser el chico más dulce que había conocido.

Louis se arrodilló en el piso, al lado del colchón. Puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Harry, que estaba tibia, y la acarició con cierta torpeza.

“ _Hazza_ ” murmuró. El corazón le latía fuerte, producto, seguramente, del nerviosismo y la culpa.

Harry no se movió, apenas apretó los ojos con fuerza, como intentando alejar aquel sonido extraño que lo distraía del sueño por el que navegaba.

¿Con qué estaría soñando? Parecía a gusto. La comisura de sus labios se torneaban en una breve sonrisa.

“ _Hazza_ ” insistió Louis, pero él permaneció inmóvil en el colchón, cubierto hasta el cuello con una sábana delgada. “ _Lo siento mucho_ ” murmuró, y apenas lo dijo los ojos se le humedecieron.

Quitó la mano del rostro de Harry para poder secarse las lágrimas, y agradeció que él estuviera durmiendo, porque no le gustaría que lo viera llorar. “ _Debí decírtelo, tú me confiaste cosas tan importantes, y yo…_ ”

Lloró en silencio un par de minutos, con la mirada fija en Harry que dormía como un niño. Quería seguir hablándole, decirle todo lo que sentía aunque él no pudiera responderle, o escucharlo, pero sentía que si hablaba en ese momento, su voz se le quebraría y volvería a llorar desconsoladamente.

Se secó unas últimas lágrimas y suspiró un par de veces para convencerse de comportarse como un adulto. “ _Soy gay, Harry_ ” explicó con voz trémula, y tuvo que quedarse en silencio de vuelta, aunque apenas un momento, para recuperar la firmeza y seguir hablando; “ _Debí decírtelo cuando me contaste tu historia… Merecías que confíe en ti como tú confiaste en mi, pero… No soy tan valiente, Haz. Lo siento mucho, pero no soy tan valiente como tú_ ” confesó y volvió a hundirse en un llanto incontenible.

“ _Mierda_ ” la voz de Harry en la mitad de aquella noche tan silenciosa tomó a Louis por sorpresa. Inhaló entrecortadamente, entre sollozos, pero no necesitó decir nada para confirmar que lo que había oído era real. Harry estaba despierto había escuchado todo lo que dijo, y al parecer estaba a punto de decir algo, porque comenzó a reincorporarse en el colchón, y porque una vez que estuvo sentado miró a Louis con sus ojos verdes que aún en la oscuridad del dormitorio, brillaban.

Tampoco necesitó que Harry dijera nada para hundirse en sus brazos y llorar como un niño mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza. Se sentía estúpido, Harry era más joven y más inocente que él. Era él el que había tenido una vida cargada de angustia y dolor, y sin embargo en vez de ser Louis quien lo reconfortara, era quien acudía en busca de ayuda, de paciencia y de cuidados.

“ _Tú eres muy valiente, Louis_ ” le dijo Harry al oído, pero en lugar de calmarse, él no pudo más que llorar más fuerte y con más ganas, desahogando sentimientos que ocultaba desde hacía 5 o 6 años. Louis se aferró a su cintura con fuerza, y hundió la cabeza en su cuello procurando que Harry no lo viera llorar, “ _¿No estás enojado?_ ” preguntó entre sollozos.

“ _Nunca podría enojarme contigo_ ” murmuró Harry aferrándolo aún con más fuerzas.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis esperó a que la oficina estuviera vacía, y que el jefe hubiese salido, para llamar a su casa. Hacía un par de meses que no iba de visita, y aunque le había prometido a Harry que iría para su cumpleaños, acababa de recibir la amarga noticia de que tendría que quedarse a trabajar.

El teléfono sonó 3 veces antes de que alguien lo atendió, la voz de Lottie lo saludó entre risitas, y por un buen rato conversaron sobre el colegio, las mellizas, y cierto  _chico_  que le gustaba. Louis se preguntó si se trataría de Harry, como había dicho Fizzy, pero en seguida su hermana le explicó que era un compañero del colegio, y que le parecía que a él también le gustaba.

Aunque le hubiese encantado seguir haciéndole escenas de celos a su hermanita, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva el jefe, y le pidió que le pase el teléfono a Harry.

“ _Harry, Harry_ ” bromeó Lottie, “ _Últimamente siempre hablas con Harry”_.

 

Louis se sonrosó, pero en vez de dar una explicación, sólo le insistió, recordándole que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-  _Louis_  – saludó Harry cuando levantó el tubo.

\- Hey, Hazza – respondió él, sin quitar la vista del reloj - ¿Preparándote para tu cumpleaños?

–  _Si… Estoy un poco ansioso._

Su voz sonaba nerviosa, pero Louis adivinó que tendría que ver simplemente con convertirse en mayor de edad, porque recordaba haberse sentido bastante desorientado cuando eso llegó. De hecho aún hoy le costaba asumirse como adulto

\- ¿Ya organizaste algo? ¿Alguna fiesta?

-  _No, no… Hablé con tu mamá, y me dijo que podía invitar a algunos amigos, pero sólo invitaré a algunos compañeros de trabajo y a Jennifer a cenar._

\- Pobre chica – bromeó Louis recordando las historias de los chicos de la panadería en la que Harry trabajaba desde que se había graduado.

Por como los describía parecían muchachos sencillos, simpáticos, pero demasiado mujeriegos. Tanto que hasta Harry había sido bastante precavido y había preferido no contarles sobre su sexualidad.

Harry, que era el chico más valiente que Louis conocía.

“ _No es que dude que vayan a comportarse mal conmigo”_  le había aclarado en seguida, _“es sólo que prefiero ahorrarme las bromas y las propuestas del tipo ‘¿y si vamos a un strip club a que te curen?’”_

-  _Bueno, con ella acordamos presentarla como mi novia, así que supongo que se comportarán un poco… ¿Y tú cuando vienes?_

La pregunta de Harry le recordó de golpe el motivo de la llamada.

Louis se mordió el labio y guardó silencio un momento antes de responder, sabía que él no lo juzgaría, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

\- Sobre eso… Lo siento, Haz, no voy a poder ir…

-  _Oh…_  - la voz apagada de Harry lo hizo sentir cien veces peor, así que Louis se apresuró a defenderse con todas las excusas en su haber.

\- Mi jefe me pidió que me quede, tenemos que terminar unos papeles para la semana que viene, es por un problema legal.

-  _Claro…_

\- Y le pedí que me de el día, pero me dijo que necesita alguien con experiencia, que no puede llamar a cualquier extraño.

-  _Sí, entiendo_  – decretó Harry finalmente.

\- Lo siento mucho…

-  _No estoy enojado, Lou, sólo me tomó por sorpresa… Eso es todo._

Podía imaginarse aquella sonrisa forzada aún sin verlo, aún cuando apenas hablaban por teléfono.

\- Pero te llevaré un regalo cuando vaya, ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?

A Harry aún le llevó un buen rato responder, y cuando lo hizo, Louis tuvo la sensación horrible de que le estaba ocultando algo.

-  _No… No quiero nada._

\- Pero…

-  _En serio, por favor no me compres nada._

\- Bueno – aceptó Louis dudoso – pero te prometo que el mes que viene cuando pueda ir, te llevaré a algún bar, beberemos algo sin tener que mentir sobre tu edad, ¿organizaremos un partido de fútbol?

Harry se tomó de vuelta un buen rato antes de responder, Louis cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados con fuerza, intentando imaginar cada gesto, cada rasgo suyo oculto detrás de ese silencio.

-  _Ya veremos…_

***

**1 mes y medio después**

Louis entró a su casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina, que como siempre durante el día, estaba abierta. Caminó en puntas de pie hasta la sala, de donde provenía el murmullo del televisor.

Una canción infantil le anunció que las mellizas estaban viendo la televisión.

“ _¡Bu!_ ” exclamó saltando de lleno en la sala, intentando tomar por sorpresa a sus hermanas. Jay lo observó divertida desde el sillón, y aunque hubiese querido acercarse a él para abrazarlo y retarlo por aparecer sin avisar, le dio unos minutos a las mellizas para que lo abracen y le digan lo mucho que lo habían extrañado. Lottie y Fizzy bajaron las escaleras al escuchar el ruido y se unieron al saludo: le preguntaron sobre la facultad, sobre el trabajo, sobre las vacaciones.

Louis se hizo un lugar en el sillón, Phoebe sentada en su regazo y Daisy abrazada a su cuello, Lottie estaba sentada en el sillón de una plaza con su madre y Fizzy estaba aún parada, cerca del televisor, observándolo sonriente mientras él les contaba sus novedades.

Le llevó un par de segundos de observar esa escena para darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

“ _¿Dónde está Harry?_ ” preguntó interrumpiendo su relato de golpe.

Lottie y Fizzy se miraron entre ellas, Jay hizo una mueca un poco nerviosa y se preparó para hablar, seguramente para soltarte la noticia lentamente, con calma, para no tomarlo por sorpresa.

Las mellizas, sin embargo, no entendían de esas sutilezas.

“ _Harry se vue a vivir de vuelta a su casa”_ exclamaron al unisono.

Louis se giró primero hacia Phoebe, y después hacia Daisy, intentando descifrar que habían querido decir.

¿Su casa? Esta era su casa, ¿o no?

Levantó la mirada hacia Jay, y ella asintió lentamente.

“ _¿A Holmes Chapel?_ ” preguntó intentando corroborar lo que la mirada opaca de su madre le decía, “ _¿Por qué?_ ”. Su voz sonó casi como un ruego, y tomó por sorpresa a las mellizas, que lo soltaron un poco y se giraron hacia su madre, en busca de algo que explicara por qué su hermano mayor estaba tan triste.

“ _Le dijimos que se quede_ ” explicó Lottie a la defensiva, como si encontrara en aquella mirada de Louis algún tipo de acusación, “ _Él sabe que es como de la familia para nosotras”_.

Louis buscó con la mirada a su madre, que sonreía amargamente escuchando el relato de sus hijas, escuchando como explicaban que en la semana posterior de su cumpleaños había anunciado que se iba, que ya tenía un trabajo en Holmes Chapel, que quería ir a cuidar su casa.

“ _Te dejó una carta en la habitación, Boo Bear_ ” explicó Jay finalmente, dando por terminada la charla. Se daba cuenta de que cada relato de sus hijas sólo lo hacían sentir peor, así que cuando las mellizas quisieron ir detrás suyo cuando él subió las escaleras, las detuvo.

Louis abrió la puerta del dormitorio, estaba ordenado, demasiado ordenado. La cama sin sábanas, las cortinas cerradas. Abrió la ventana, dejó entrar la luz y el aire fresco de afuera. Vio la carta sobre el escritorio, pero primero observó su cuarto.

No le había prestado atención a lo mucho que había cambiado cuando Harry estuvo allí, porque en general los muebles seguían en el mismo lugar, sus fotos seguían en el mismo lugar. Pero la ausencia suya era tan pesada, tan violenta en el cuarto, que ahora podía sentir todos esos detalles que él había cambiado.

Cuando Harry estaba en el cuarto, el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles del colegio, había siempre una mochila colgada en la silla, un poco de ropa encima de la cama. Había un calendario pegado en la pared, algunas revistas, su celular. Estaba aquel olor tan peculiar de Harry, dulzón, penetrante, y ahora todo eso no estaba más.

Tomó la carta que estaba arriba de la mesa, y se sentó en el colchón. La caligrafía de Harry le resultó bastante prolija, para tratarse de un varón, pensó Louis, aunque la única palabra escrita era su nombre. El resto era una serie de números, su celular, adivinó, y un papel duro, plastificado. Le llevó tiempo despegar la mirada del sobre con su nombre, de las lineas que dibujaban cada letra, pero cuando finalmente miró al papel que tenía en su mano, aquella expresión oscura se desvaneció un momento, y volvió a sonreír.

Era una entrada para un recital de Ed Sheeran.

***

No supo bien cuando o por qué empezó a hacer eso. Por algún motivo después de guardar el sobre que le había dejado Harry, aún incapaz de mandarle un mensaje para exigirle explicaciones, había sentido la necesidad inmediata de recorrer su cuarto. De mirar fotos viejas, carpetas del colegio, recuerdos de vacaciones.

Había sido un año por demás interesante, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. No sólo ahora tenía a Harry en su vida, y su presencia lo había obligado a reencontrarse con una parte suya que aborrecía, una parte suya uqe era a la vez prejuzgadora y culposa, cruel y arrepentida, sino que además había encontrado en él a un amigo sincero. Y así, tan de golpe como lo encontró, tan mágicamente como apareció en su vida y cómo comenzó a quererlo, se había ido.   
Eso no iba a ser fácil de asimilar.

Jugueteó con el sobre que aún llevaba en el bolsillo, sus dedos acariciando los bordes del papel como si pudiera leer el número mediante el tacto. Sabía que debía llamarlo, textearlo, decirle algo… ¿Pero qué?

Era bastante estúpido que aún hoy, con 20 años encima, con un trabajo estable, con una carrera encaminada, con una vida de adulto, aún sintiera tanto miedo de escribir un mensaje de texto.

Además, ¿qué le diría? No podía enojarse con él, no tenía el derecho. Harry debía tomar la decisión que fuera la mejor para él, y si él consideraba que era volver a Holmes Chapel… Louis no podía exigirle que se quede en Doncaster sólo para poder verlo más seguido.

¿Más seguido? Sólo para poder verlo.

Porque siendo sinceros, ¿cuándo podrían verse ahora? Louis trabajaba durante toda la semana, y las pocas veces que tenía un tiempo libre, una vez cada tres o cuatro meses (la última vez que había estado en Doncaster había sido en Noviembre, ni siquiera había podido viajar durante la navidad ese año), era obvio que viajaría a ver a su familia. A sus hermanas, a su madre, a sus amigos de toda la vida.

No podía simplemente ir a Holmes Chapel a ver a Harry, porque, aunque quisiera… Aunque deseara con el alma irse ese mismo día a buscar explicaciones, aunque desperdiciara la única oportunidad que tendría en meses de pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Harry y él no eran familia, y la familia viene primero.

¿Pero qué eran Harry y el?

Se sentó en el colchón. Hacía unos minutos había tendido ya la cama, y acarició la colcha con su mano. Era la misma con la que habían dormido aquella noche después de la fiesta, aquella noche en la que su relación con Harry cambió para siempre… Cómo cambió, eso no lo sabía. No tenía idea que nombre ponerle a  _eso_  que eran.

Definitivamente no eran hermanos -Harry había dejado eso bastante claro-, pero sentía que la palabra “amigos” era demasiado breve. Por un momento el recuerdo de las insinuaciones de Matt sobre sentimientos que Harry podría tener se cruzaron por su mente, pero los alejó en seguida. Se sentía irrespetuoso pensar sobre eso ahora que Harry se había ido.

Mientras pensó en todas las conversaciones que se habían dado por terminadas antes de que pudieran siquiera enfrentarlas, las palabras comenzaron a fluir por la mente de Louis como un torbellino. Las murmuró varias veces, las repitió en su cabeza, y finalmente, cuando ya no pudo contenerlas más, fluyeron hasta sus dedos que tipearon un mensaje de texto.

***

Harry abrió el celular un poco sorprendido, la única persona que le mandaba mensajes era Jay los domingos y su jefa por las mañanas para confirmarle los horarios de trabajo, pero un mensaje el sábado a las seis de la tarde no estaba previsto.

Cuando vio el remitente, sin embargo, sentado en aquel asiento húmedo del autobús, no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Louis** _– 18:16_

“ _Eres un idiota, Harry Styles”_

Se mordió el labio para ahogar una risa que hubiese despertado miradas curiosas del resto de los pasajeros.

Así que Louis estaba en Doncaster, así que se había enterado de que se había mudado. Estaba pensando aún en qué responder, cuando un segundo mensaje llegó.

**Louis** _– 18:19_

“ _¿Cómo pudiste irte sin decirme nada? ¿Cuándo podré darte tu regalo de cumpleaños ahora?”_

 **Harry**  – 18:21

“ _Hola Louis, ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar_ ” tipeó irónicamente Harry, aún incapaz de contener la sonrisa, “ _Lamento no haberte dicho que me iba, pero no quería preocuparte de mas. Sobre el regalo, te advertí que no me compraras nada_.”

Apretó  _enviar_  y pasó los siguientes minutos moviendo los dedos inquietos sobre su rodilla, intentando no prestarle demasiada atención a su corazón que latía fuerte ni a esa sonrisa que sus labios eran incapaces de contener. Sintiéndose estúpido por no poder contenerla.

¿Cómo podía una persona enamorarse tanto? No era justo. Sencillamente no era justo.

 **Louis**  –  _18:42_

“ _Estoy enojado, ¿cómo te parece que esté? ¿y cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Estoy más preocupado ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿ya tienes trabajo? ¿no han aparecido esos idiotas de vuelta? ¿estás viviendo solo? ¿y qué significa que me advertiste que no te compre nada? ¿no nos vamos a ver más?”_

Podía imaginarse la expresión en el rostro de Louis mientras escribía el mensaje, los dientes apretando su labio inferior con fuerza, como siempre que la discusión era acalorada, su ceño fruncido y su boca despegándose eventualmente para hacer la mímica de lo que estaba escribiendo.

Observar a Louis mientras texteaba era demasiado fácil, porque es de esos chicos que no pueden hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, y eso quería decir que si estaba preocupado por el mensaje, no estaba preocupado de nada más a su alrededor.

Era como observarlo desde detrás de un vidrio espejado, Louis jamás notaría que lo estaba observando, ni con qué expresión lo hacía.

 **Harry**  – _18:46_

“ _Estoy bien, todo está bien. ¿cómo estás tú?”_

Estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Louis, y en sus expresiones y en sus movimientos, como para realmente prestar atención a lo que acababa de enviarle. Si Louis no le hubiese mandado el texto que le mandó a continuación, seguramente no se habría dado cuenta de que aún le debía una respuesta.

 **Louis**  –  _18:47_

“ _¿Qué significa esa evasiva? ¿No nos vamos a ver más?”_

Mientras leía eso, sin embargo, pensó en que quizá había sido sabio no responder esa pregunta, porque… ¿Qué podría responderle? Louis había sido el motivo por el que había decidido irse, ¿Debería decirle que necesitaba alejarse de él para poder olvidarlo, porque aquellos sentimientos se estaban volviendo cada vez más dolorosos?

Apenas aquel pensamiento se cruzó por su mente, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez con cierta amargura.

No podía decirle eso a Louis, no podía romperle el corazón así, no podía hacerlo sentir tan culpable por algo sobre lo que no tenía control, por no quererlo del mismo modo.

 **Harry**  –  _18:50_

“ _Por supuesto que nos veremos de vuelta, es sólo que aún no se cuándo. Dale mis saludos a las chicas.”_

Envió el mensaje dando por terminada la charla y guardó el celular en su bolsillo. Tocó el timbre del colectivo para bajarse, estaba exactamente en la esquina de su casa.

De  _su casa_ , porque la casa de Jay, la casa de las chicas, no era suya, era de Louis. Porque los utensilios de esa casa eran los de Louis, y también los libros, y los muebles, y los discos. Todo en esa casa era de él, y no había lugar al que pudiera mirar sin recordarlo.

Mientras caminó esos pocos metros, recordó aquella tarde en que la asistente social el dio la noticia. “ _Una profesora tuya quiere ofrecerte su casa como hogar substituto_ ” le había dicho, y él había adivinado de inmediato que se trataba de Jay.

No sólo porque ella era con quien mejor se llevaba, sino porque además era la única profesora en ese colegio que no lo juzgaba por lo que había pasado. Quizá porque era la única que conocía la historia completa, quizá porque sabía antes de que él se lo dijera que era gay, y porque le bastó escuchar su voz cuando le devolvió un paraguas para adivinar que le gustaba su hijo.

Harry abrió la puerta un poco nervioso, aún lo perseguía una horrible sensación cada vez que estaba en la entrada de su casa. Se sentía indefenso allí, ahora que su mamá no estaba para bajar de un auto empuñando un arma y rescatándolo de quién quisiera lastimarlo.

Sin embargo, era fácil distraerse de aquellos pensamientos, al menos un poco, cuando acababa de mensajearse con Louis. Los recuerdos se volvían como él como relámpagos veloces, no podía cerrar nunca los ojos antes de que estuvieran allí, no podía evitarlos.

Recuerdos de verlo en el colegio, recuerdos de escuchar a Jay hablar de él, o de conversar sobre él con Jennifer. Sobre todo, recuerdos de aquellas pequeñas charlas, de aquellos momentos que hicieron que, poco a poco, se fuera enamorando de él.

La primera vez que hablaron, Hary tenía 15 años, y era lógico que Louis no lo recordara. Habían entablado una breve conversación en los pasillos poco después de que se transfiriera al colegio de Doncaster, pero ni siquiera se habían presentado formalmente.

Harry estaba parado en la puerta, observando la lluvia golpear el suelo bruscamente. Al contrario del resto de sus compañeros, él había salido una hora y media antes de su casa para llegar a tiempo al colegio, y el cielo parecía bastante despejado a esa hora. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que llovería y, por supuesto, no había llevado un paraguas.

Louis se había parado al lado suyo, con su mirada azul observándolo con curiosidad, y una ancha sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, probablemente divertido con la situación. Tuvo que repetir la pregunta dos veces para que Harry pudiera finalmente oírlo, en vez de distraerse mirándolo.

“ _¿Necesitas el paraguas?_ ” dijo otra vez, y aunque hay preguntas que se responden con mentiras formales, Harry no pudo hacer más que asentir, con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en los labios y nervioso como si estuviera hablando con el presidente. Louis se rió por un momento, logrando que Harry tomara consciencia de lo que había dicho con aquel gesto, y que se corrigiera en seguida: “ _Quiero decir, esperare a que pare de llover, no te preocupes._ ”

“ _No, en serio, no hay problema”_  insistió encogiéndose de hombros. Le empujó el paraguas sobre las manos tan insistentemente que a Harry no le quedó más opción que tomarlo, “ _Le pediré el suyo a mi mamá. Ella trabaja aquí, da Historia_ ”.

Harry apretó el paraguas con fuerza entre sus manos, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, pero sobre todo sin entender por qué no podía despegar la mirada de Louis, y la forma en que él espiaba por la puerta de vidrio el golpeteo de las gotas sobre el suelo.

“ _¿Quizás la tienes? Su nombre es Jay_ ” dijo finalmente, devolviéndole una mirada azulada y cristalina.

Esa misma mirada en los años posteriores lo dejaría siempre desconcertado, indeciso, mareado, pero ese día lluvioso, Harry había logrado sobreponerse a los nervios, al menos una vez, gracias a que finalmente sabía cómo responder una pregunta en vez de quedarse callado y asintiendo como un tonto.

“ _Oh sí_ ” le dijo, “ _Me gusta mucho, parece buena_ ”

“ _Y lo es_ ” aclaró Louis orgulloso.

Las mejillas de Harry aún hoy se ponían coloradas recordando aquella expresión tan adorable, aquella sonrisa tan llena de amor, aquel pecho inflándose cuando hablaba de su madre. “ _Así que no le hagas pasar malos ratos_ ” le advirtió en broma, y en seguida se despidió, desapareciendo en la esquina del primer pasillo.

Momentos como esos habían sucedido un par de veces durante el primer año de Harry en el colegio (y el último de Louis).

Para cuando cumplió los 16 años ya sabía el nombre y la edad de Louis, los amigos que tenía, los rumores que corrían sobre él. Estaba obsesionado con aquel chico, maravillado por el movimiento más torpe de su cuerpo, y verlo graduarse había sido casi doloroso.

Casi. Porque Harry entendería lo que era el dolor unos meses después, en aquella noche fatídica que le cambió la vida.

Mientras cenaba en silencio en su casa de Holmes Chapel, Harry pensó en lo ingenuo que había sido de adolescente al pensar que lo que sentía por Louis era amor.

Era un sentimiento caprichoso, vacío, basado en datos estúpidos y en su apariencia, en recuerdos tontos, en breves conversaciones. No. Eso no era amor.

Amor es otra cosa, es ver al otro desnudo de todas sus barreras, y aceptarlo, desearlo.

Es sentir que aquella persona está siempre antes tuyo, es querer darle todo para que sea feliz. Es eso que sientes cuando ver a esa persona llorar, te espesa la sangre, te hace doler el pecho.

Amor es lo que sintió por Louis la primera vez que él lo llevo a la cárcel a ver a su madre. Cuando descubrió que lo que hacía más bello a Louis no era su apariencia, o su sentido del humor, ni la forma en que se movía, o cantaba.

Lo que lo hacía bello era que aún cuando lo despreciaba, aún cuando prefería que no fuera parte de su vida, era capaz de ofrecerle una mirada tierna, una palabra de apoyo, cuando lo había visto llorar

Amor es esa voz adentro suyo que le susurró que podía contarle su historia a Louis, que le aseguró que él entendería. Es el motivo por el que aún en el medio de ese relato tan espantoso, logro sentirse acompañado y contenido.

Amor es lo que sentía hoy por Louis, y lo que Louis nunca sentiría por él.


	13. Chapter 13

_1 año después_

Louis se apresuró a sacar el celular del bolsillo cuando lo sintió vibrar, inquieto y ansioso por encontrar un mensaje de Harry, pero en cambio se encontró con un mensaje de su mejor amigo.

 **Matt**  – 23:18

“ _¿Aún no llegó? Ven adentro, se encontrarán aquí._ ”

Puso los ojos en blanco y sin siquiera responder volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Adentro había una multitud de gente, como siempre que Doncaster organizaba su fiesta anual en aquel enorme galpón, ¿cómo iban a poder encontrarse allí dentro Harry y Louis?

 

Ni siquiera lo había visto en un año, quizá estaría buscando una gran cabeza llena de rulos mientras Harry se pasearía por el lugar con el pelo corto…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando la imagen.

No, no podía imaginarse a Harry sin rulos, eran parte de su sello personal. Aunque siendo justos, si Louis había cambiado su estilo también podía hacerlo él. Aún mantenía la raya al costado, pero aquel flequillo residuo de su adolescencia se había ido, en cambio llevaba el cabello un poco más desordenado, pero mucho más adulto, exigido no sólo por una actualización fashionista sino por el mismo trabajo.

Por lo que Louis sabía, Harry trabajaba en un bar, de mozo y cocinero algunos días… ¿Quizá había tenido que cortarse el cabello? ¿O bastaría conque use redecillas mientras estaba ahí adentro? Era raro pero aunque hablaban casi todos los días por celular, ese tema de conversación nunca había salido. En cambio hablaban de programas de televisión, de música, de los sueños que habían tenido.

Al menos una vez a la semana Louis le insistía a Harry con que debía considerar seriamente irse a estudiar a Manchester, con él, para poder tener el día de mañana una vida más cómoda. “ _No te mereces todo lo que te ha pasado y no es justo que por culpa de un par de idiotas homofóbicos tengas que llevar una vida tan complicada_ ” le decía siempre, pero sólo recibía de Harry evasivas y promesas vacías.

Aún a pesar de todo eso, de las evasivas y de no haberse visto en tanto tiempo,  se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos en el transcurso de ese año. Tan buenos amigos que la idea de finalmente volverse a encontrar con él llenaba a Louis de un centenar de sentimientos agradables.

“ _¿Louis?_ ” la voz grave de Harry lo tomó por sorpresa, y también su tacto firme en su hombro, llamándolo. Se giró de golpe, olvidando completamente todos los lugares por los que su cabeza había divagado mientras lo esperaba.

Su mirada tuvo que subir un par de centímetros, porque Harry estaba bastante más alto de lo que lo recordaba. Bastante más alto que él.

Los rulos estaban aún ahí, de hecho llevaba el pelo un poco más largo. La cara un poco más delgada, la sonrisa igual de ancha que de costumbre.

“ _¡Harry!_ ” exclamó y lo acercó hacia él en un abrazo.

Tímidamente, los brazos de su amigo, de su  _casi_  hermano también se aferraron a él por la cintura.

“ _¡Me siento viejo! Has crecido tanto_ ” le explicó cuando se separaron y lo sostuvo por los hombros mientras se alejaba un poco para observarlo mejor.

Mierda, sí que estaba alto.

Además un poco más delgado, con el torso igual de desproporcionadamente largo que de costumbre, con la espalda un poco más ancha, y los hombros un poco más firmes. Levantó la mirada hacia él, pero en vez de descubrirlo haciendo lo mismo que él, apreciando su altura, o su nuevo peinado, los ojos verdes de Harry miraban los suyos, mientras sus labios se giraban en una calma sonrisa.

“ _Y… ¿Cómo estás?_ ” preguntó Louis después de casi un minuto entero de silencio. Harry apretó los labios, quizá un poco nervioso, pero después de un momento respondió: “ _Bien… Muy bien, trabajando, ¿tú? ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?_ ”

La boca de Harry se movía lentamente acompañando sus palabras, por las comisuras de sus labios asomaba una sonrisa tímida que capturaba la atención de Louis. Capturaban tanto su atención que le llevó un momento pensar lo que acababa de oír, y responder, contándole en lineas generales, cómo había sido su año. Lo abrazó por el hombro -para evitar seguir de frente suyo, mirando cada rasgo de su rostro- y lo guió adentro del galpón, en donde se encontrarían, ahora sí, con Matt y el resto de sus amigos.

Matt se puso muy contento de ver a Harry, pero salvo el hecho de los obvios centímetros de altura, no notó muchas otras diferencias. De hecho nadie parecía estar tan sorprendido por los cambios en Harry como lo estaba Louis, y llegó un momento de la noche en el que él mismo decidió refrenarse de repetir mil veces más “ _Ya no pareces un niño_ ”, aunque eso no le impedía pensarlo.

Pensar en lo alto que estaba, en el cambio en su forma de hablar, en su rostro más adulto, más masculino.

Harry se había convertido en un hombre y, valía la aclaración, un hombre bastante atractivo.

***

“ _Shhh_ ” insistió Louis haciendo un exagerado gesto con el dedo sobre sus labios mientras subían las escaleras. Harry contuvo la risa un par de segundos, pero después la dejó escapar, trinante, e hizo eco en cada pared de la casa.

Louis se volteó hacia él y apoyó ambas manos sobre su boca, acercando el rostro lentamente hacia él. La mirada verde de Harry se fijó en el brillo azul de los ojos de Louis, y la risa se apagó de golpe, aún antes que él le murmurara, como un regaño, una repetida aclaración: “ _las mellizas están durmiendo_ ”.

Harry asintió lentamente y sin decir ni una palabra.

Su mirada verde aún cautivada por los ojos azules, el tacto de las manos de Louis alejándose de su boca con delicadeza, acariciándolo. El alcohol en su sangre lo incitó a subir un escalón, para poner su rostro aún más cerca del suyo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Louis se separó aún más, dándose la vuelta para seguir camino hacia su alcoba. 

Abrió la puerta intentando ser silencioso, y procuró no prender la luz que inundaría el pasillo. Después de que Harry entrara, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y ahora sí, apretó la perilla.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró conque Harry estaba ya echado en la cama, boca abajo, y a punto de quedarse dormido. Vaya que había bebido bastante.

“ _Ey, levántate_ ” le reclamó Louis sacudiendo su pierna bruscamente con la mano, “ _Hay que hacer la cama de abajo_ ”.

Harry soltó un suspiro cansado y se dio vuelta sobre el colchón, aún sin reincorporarse. Miró a Louis haciendo su mejor cara de cachorrito y rogó “ _¿No podemos dormir en esta los dos? Si quieres pongo mi cabeza a los pies_ ”.

El cuerpo de Louis reaccionó inmediatamente, se enderezó de golpe y alejó la cabeza unos centímetros, sorprendido por aquella propuesta.

En seguida agradeció que Harry estuviera demasiado borracho como para prestar atención a tanto detalle, porque pensándolo bien, lo que había dicho no era tan grave: ya habían dormido juntos una vez y nada había sucedido, ¿por qué tendría que suceder ahora?

“ _Porque, Louis, este Harry no es el mismo de hace dos años_ ” le murmuró una voz interna al oído. Claro que no era el mismo: aquel Harry era frágil e indefenso, lucía como un niño que necesitaba protección; en cambio este Harry era…

“ _Sí, creo que podríamos compartir cama_ ” murmuró, procurando evitar no sonar demasiado nervioso, no sólo para convencer a Harry sino para convencerse a sí mismo de que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Harry se sentó en la cama con mucho trabajo, para voltearse poco a poco apoyando la cabeza a los pies de la misma. Recién cuando estuvo acomodado, a punto de cerrar los ojos, Louis se dio cuenta de que tenía algo más que decirle.

“ _No, no te duermas aún_ ” le rogó arrodillándose sobre el suelo para poner su rostro cerca del de Harry. Los párpados que se habían cerrado tan pesadamente volvieron a abrirse, cansados, y aquella mirada penetrante se fijó en los ojos de Louis y se aferró a ellos tan fuertemente que parecía que su vida dependía de eso.

Sin embargo, cuando la voz de Louis inundó la habitación, la mirada se dirigió a sus labios como si intentara leerlos.

“ _Tengo tus regalos de cumpleaños_ ” le repitió Louis, un poco incómodo por aquella atención exagerada que recibía del muchacho, pero en general bastante a gusto. Pensándolo dos veces, no era la primera vez que Harry lo miraba a los labios cuando hablaba, aunque sí era la primera vez que aquel gesto lo llenaba de pensamientos  _inapropiados_. Y es que ¿cuándo Harry se había vuelto tan…?

Ugh, ni siquiera podía pensar la palabra.

“ _¿Regalos?_ ” preguntó Harry. Su voz grave le dio escalofríos a Louis, recordándole que no estaba solo con sus pensamientos, que estaba con Harry en su alcoba, a solas, con su rostro a apenas unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

Asintió tímidamente. “ _El del año pasado y el de este año_ ” le explicó mientras juntaba fuerzas para levantarse, para alejarse de él e ir a buscarlos. “ _No te duermas_ ” le demandó mientras se hundía en su bolso en busca del paquete.

Sacó dos bolsas, una pequeña y la otra bastante grande. Harry empezó por la más pequeña, adentro había tres discos de Ed Sheeran, los tres autografiados por él. Aún en aquel estado de ebriedad, Harry fue capaz de abrir los ojos sorprendido y devolverle a Louis una mirada tan entusiasmada que apenas por un segundo él pudo reconocer a aquel chico de 16 años que había conocido hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Aquella imagen, sin embargo, se esfumó de golpe cuando una sonrisa más madura se dibujó en sus labios. Harry había encontrado un disco EP, anterior a “+”, también con la letra de Ed garabateando un mensaje:  _Para Harry, que siempre le regala a Louis una entrada para mi concierto. La próxima ven tú también._

“ _¿Hablaste con él?_ ” le preguntó curioso levantando la mirada hacia Louis. Él asintió y contó brevemente cómo lo había conocido, después del concierto del año anterior, y cómo habían entablado unas breves palabras contándole que el motivo por el que había asistido a ese recital y al del año anterior era porque tenía un amigo, tan fan como él, que siempre le regalaba entradas para su cumpleaños.

Harry se sonrosó un poco, incapaz de responder a aquel gesto, incapaz de asimilar también que entonces, mientras Lou estaba allí, rodeado de tanta gente, hablando con nada menos que Ed Sheeran, lo recordaba a él.

Le pidió que pusiera aquel CD aunque sea con volumen muy bajo, y mientras la primer canción empezó a sonar, abrió el segundo paquete.

“ _Sé que no es tan especial como el primer regalo_ ” explicó encogiéndose de hombros, pero en seguida se disculpó, “ _Es que me avisaste con tan poco tiempo que vendrías que no se me ocurrió que regalarte_ ”.

Harry extendió con sus manos la camiseta oscura, bastante linda, que Louis le había regalado, pero a simple vista supo que le quedaría chica. Aún así se quitó su remera en seguida, logrando que Louis se pusiera colorado, e intentó ponerse la que acababan de regalarle.

La camiseta nueva apenas llegaba a cubrirle el ombligo, y le quedaba bastante ajustada. Buscó la mirada de Louis para hacer un chiste al respecto, pero lo descubrió observando la parte más baja de la remera, allí donde empezaba a asomarse la piel, aquella V que se dibujaba en su bajo vientre y el cinturón elástico de su ropa interior.

Louis tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para convencerse de alejar la mirada, y cuando respondió a los ojos verdes que lo observaban divertido, las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera pensarlas demasiado.

“ _Bueno, se ve que has crecido un poco_ ” bromeó un poco nervioso. Harry lo acompañó con una risa y por un momento el ambiente se descomprimió un poco. Louis, sin embargo, se sentó en una silla, meditativo, culpando al alcohol por todos esos pensamientos que sabía que no debía tener.

Sí, Harry había crecido, sí era mayor de edad y sí Louis estaba obviamente atraído hacia él, pero eso no estaba bien, eran como  _hermanos_.

“ _No soy tu hermano, Lou_ ”. El recuerdo de la voz de Harry resonó en su cabeza, ganándole una sonrisa y un leve color en sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera finalmente tomar conciencia de lo que aquellas palabras significaban, de lo que siempre significaron, la remera que Harry acababa de sacarse cayó sobre su cabeza.

Se quitó de encima un poco confundido. Por un momento, mientras pensaba, se había olvidado de que no estaba solo, sino con Harry Styles, quien parado ahora frente suyo intentaba ponerse la camiseta con la que había ido a la fiesta, aunque debido al alcohol encontraba esa tarea bastante trabajosa.

La cabeza de Harry finalmente se hizo paso por el cuello de su remera, y sus ojos verdes se asomaron debajo de aquel flequillo despeinado.

“ _La tienes al revés_ ” le explicó Louis apenas murmurando las palabras, y en seguida se puso de pie para ayudarlo. Harry volvió a sacar los brazos de las mangas, para que Louis pudiera dar vuelta la camiseta, pero una vez que estuvo acomodada, los dos se quedaron allí, quietos.

Harry con los brazos dentro de la remera, mirando a Louis, a quien ahora le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros, y a sus ojos azules que no se atrevían a devolverle la mirada.

 _Happy days_  
That left us on the floor  
And you breathe me  
Till you’re not feeling sure

La voz que salía del equipo de música los tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, mientras sonreían tontamente, recordando los dos lo mismo: aquel día hacía ya tanto tiempo en el que se habían conocido.

Harry empezó a tararear la letra, confundiéndose aquí y allí, y Louis lo imitó en voz más baja, un poco avasallado por descubrir que aquel chico tan tímido podía, de hecho, cantar. Y bastante bien.

Cuando el estribillo llegó, los dos elevaron un poco la voz, conteniendo risitas al recordar a las mellizas con sus jóvenes 5 años de aquel momento, que hoy estaban en la escuela y ya no se reían de las mismas tonterías.

Estaban tan borrachos y tan felices que se olvidaron de que eran las 5 de la mañana, se olvidaron de que en aquella casa había personas durmiendo, se olvidaron de que no estaban solos.

Louis volvió a descubrirse otra vez mirando el movimiento lento y danzante de los labios anchos de Harry mientras cantaba. Sintió por primera vez aquella incomodidad agradable cuando vio la sonrisa formándose suavemente, diciéndole en silencio que sabía que lo estaba mirando, aquella vergüenza tímida de sentirse expuesto pero también aquel magnetismo que no le permitía correr la mirada.

Sus manos estaban aún cerca de la cintura de Harry, habían quedado allí después de que quiso ayudarlo a acomodar su camiseta, pero las dejó caer con suavidad sobre su piel, las apoyó firme pero tiernamente y cerró los ojos para cuidarse de observar la reacción de Harry.

Sabía que no debía hacer eso, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía convencerse de  _no hacerlo_.

La piel se le puso de gallina cuando sintió la mano grande de Harry sobre su rostro, grande y firme, y el flequillo desordenado le hizo cosquillas en la nariz un segundo antes de que sus labios finalmente colisionaran.

Fue una caricia tierna, leve, aquel beso. Harry se quedó quieto, inmóvil parado allí, con las manos de Louis aferradas a su cintura y con la suya acariciando su rostro con ternura, firmemente pero sin empujarlo.

Abrió los ojos un poco, sólo para observar los párpados de Louis aún cerrados, y luego observó su rostro, alejándose algunos centímetros, rompiendo aquel contacto tan tibio y agradable que fue ese beso.

Mientras la canción llegaba a su fin, y también aquel EP de Sheeran, el silencio volvió a inundar la pieza y la casa entera.

“ _Mierda_ ” murmuró Louis rompiendo aquel ambiente tan pacífico. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, seguía aún quieto en aquel lugar tan cercano y pronto a Harry. “ _Lo siento mucho… No debí_ ” comenzó a disculparse, pero Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza, aún si Louis con los ojos aún cerrados no podía ver su gesto.

“ _Shh_ ” le dijo y volvió a acercar la cabeza, abriendo los labios, abrazando los de Louis con ternura en un segundo beso más firme y duradero que el primero.

Sintió la remera tensándose entre los dedos de Louis, sintió que se ponía en puntas de pie para estar más cerca y pronto sus manos soltaron su cintura y se aferraron a su cuello. Los labios de Louis también se abrieron, su lengua también acarició la de Harry, sus dedos tironearon lentamente su cabello y él no pudo más que abrazarlo fuertemente por la espalda.

Se hicieron paso hacia la cama sin mediar otra cosa que no fuera aquel beso y aquellas caricias. Los labios ya abiertos, las lenguas ya expuestas, se acariciaron frenéticamente mientras ambas manos recorrían la espalda y nuca del otro. Cuando cayeron sobre el colchón, ambos conteniendo la risa para no arruinar aquel momento, Louis quedó debajo de Harry, y atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo con un abrazo.

Las manos de Harry exploraron tímidamente el torso de Louis debajo de la remera, y sus dedos se asieron con tanta firmeza a su piel que si hubiese continuado lo hubiese marcado por unos días.

Hacía tanto que ansiaba ese momento que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, que si acaso lo arruinaba no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Pero no parecía que fuera a arruinarlo porque las manos de Louis también se aferraban a su cuerpo, porque la lengua de Louis también exploraba su boca y porque él también respiraba entrecortadamente en aquella cama, debajo suyo.

Louis también lo estaba disfrutando.

Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y lo beso con labios y lengua por varios segundos, procurando que no pudiera ver aquella sonrisa tan vulnerable que se le había dibujado en la boca.

La pierna de Louis se flexionó sobre el colchón acariciando con el muslo y la rodilla su entrepierna, y su cuerpo entero se tensó en respuesta, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina.

Interpretando eso como haber retomado el control, Louis se reincorporó en el colchón, y volteó a Harry sobre sí mismo, quedando finalmente encima suyo.

Fue un error, sin embargo, abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo y observó otra vez a Harry, vio en aquella mirada algo que lo asustó en demasía.

Vio aquella vulnerabilidad, vio a aquel chico que había conocido hacía tres años, y no al hombre con el que se había encontrado esa noche.

“ _Mierda_ ” repitió y volvió a apretar los párpados.

De golpe el ambiente entero de la casa descendió varios grados, el silencio se volvió duro y filoso, y no tibio como era hacía unos minutos.

“ _No, no…_ ” rogó Harry, y quiso acercar el cuerpo de Louis al suyo, pero esta vez él estaba decidido.

“ _No, Harry. No_ ” respondió aún sin devolverle la mirada y se sentó en el colchón, alejándose aún más de él, procurando que ni un centímetro de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con el suyo. “ _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto está mal_ ”

“ _¿Qué? No, Louis_ ” respondió Harry, reincorporándose en el colchón y midiendo las palabras para que lo que dijera no le jugara luego en su contra, “ _¿Por qué? Yo también… quiero_ ” atinó a decir un poco nervioso de que aquella última frase lo delatara.

“ _Estás borracho_ ” afirmó Louis y tragó saliva sonoramente, girando la cabeza de modo tal que no pudiera encontrarse con la mirada verde que lo confundía tanto, “ _No voy a… abusarme de—_ ”

“ _No estás abusándote de nadie_ ” lo interrumpió Harry, ahora sí rompiendo aquella distancia, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Louis y apretándola firmemente, intentando convencerlo en vano, porque aunque pudiera era obvio que el ambiente de hacía unos minutos había desaparecido por completo.

Louis movió el hombro alejando la mano de Harry. Abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún no se atrevía a encontrarse con de él, aunque la sentía taladrándole la nuca.

“ _Sí me estoy abusando, tú eres…_ ” dijo, pero no supo como terminar la frase. ¿Un niño? ¿era eso lo que había querido decir?

“ _No soy tu hermano_ ” insistió Harry con firmeza, esta vez él también corriendo la mirada.

Louis no dijo nada, no supo qué.

Todo lo que alguna vez le había dicho Matt volvió a cruzarse en su mente, todas las miradas con las que Harry alguna vez lo miró cobraron un nuevo significado.

¿No era eso también abusarse? Quizá no era lo que había querido decir en un principio, pero… ¿No es también un abuso aprovecharse de los sentimientos del otro cuando tú no sientes lo mismo? Por que Louis no sentía lo mismo.

¿No?

Harry se puso de pie, se acomodó la remera, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a la silla donde su campera reposaba, la mano de Louis lo sostuvo.  _“No te vayas_ ” le pidió, y fue tan terriblemente injusto, porque Harry no podía decirle que no a Louis, aún cuando quedarse fuera doloroso e incómodo para él.  _“Por favor no te vayas_ ” insistió, acercándose unos pasos más y abrazándolo por detrás, hundiendo el rostro en su espalda.

Harry agachó la cabeza, y asintió lentamente, aún sin saber que decir. Las manos de Louis, heladas, se unían entre sí sobre su vientre, se apretaban y lo apretaban tan fuerte que no lo dejaban moverse. Él colocó las suyas encima, para abrigarlas y para decir con un gesto lo que no podía decir con palabras:  _todo estaba bien_.

“ _No quiero perderte por esta tontería, Harry_ ” balbuceó Louis fragilmente, intentando alivianar la situación que era obviamente mucho más grave de lo que ninguno de los dos quería admitir.

A Harry le dolió un poco que llamara  _tontería_  a lo que acababa de pasar, pero en parte agradeció que Louis estuviera dispuesto a desdramatizar todo.

“ _Nada pasó”_  mintió el también, esperando que aquella mentira piadosa les permitiera, al menos, continuar siendo amigos.

***

Cuando Louis se despertó, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se confundieron con un sueño en el que la situación no se había interrumpido. Abrió los ojos un poco mareado, sorprendido por su sueño, pero aún más por la ausencia de Harry en la cama.

El griterío en la planta baja le indicó en seguida en dónde estaba.

Caminó hacia el baño intentando no pisar muy fuerte la madera vieja, para que nada delatara que ya había despertado, y mientras se lavaba los dientes intentó discernir el sueño de la realidad.

Básicamente, recapituló, se habían besado apasionadamente por un buen rato, pero Louis había cortado esa situación. Harry había dicho algo a lo que Louis le había atribuido demasiado significado -porque pensar que podría gustarle al mismo chico por tanto tiempo sería simplemente ridículo, y la frase “ _no soy tu hermano_ ” no necesariamente significaba  _eso_  (¿no?)-. Después habían hablado un buen rato, dejando en claro que la relación entre ellos no debía cambiar por lo que había sucedido, se habían acostado en la misma cama, dándose la espalda, y se habían dormido.

Sí, aquella parte en la que estaban otra vez besándose sobre el colchón, en la que Louis lo desnudaba y besaba  _cada_  centímetro de su cuerpo había sido sólo un sueño.

Louis decidió dar por terminada la meditación allí, porque definitivamente este no era el momento de preguntarse  _por qué_  había soñado eso.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, aunque se había prometido que no lo haría, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Harry. Él estaba en el medio de la sala, sentado en el suelo y mirando y leyendo los cuadernos de las mellizas que se atolondraban una sobre otra para mostrárselos.

“ _Mira, ves que ya tengo una estrellita_ ” le señaló Phoebe, Harry asintió sonriendo ampliamente, en un gesto completamente distinto con el que sonreía a Louis, “ _eso significa que me está yendo bien_ ”.

Daisy enseguida buscó en su cuaderno alguna hoja con estrellita y se la mostró a Harry también, quien encontraba bastante divertido ver a las dos niñas aún compitiendo por un poco de atención.

“ _Te despertaste, dormilón_ ” bromeó Jay dirigiéndose a Louis, que se había olvidado por completo de que el resto de sus hermanas y su madre también debían estar en la casa. Tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia él desde el dentro de la sala, las mellizas exclamaron a los gritos que Harry estaba en la casa -como si su sola presencia no bastara como anuncio-, pero los ojos verdes sólo le sostuvieron la mirada un momento, seguramente midiendo al igual que él, que tan incómoda era la situación un par de horas de sueño después.

Apenas un instante de miradas enredadas bastó para saber que, por suerte, no era el fin del mundo. Que aún podían mirarse sin compartir nada más que una sonrisa un poco incómoda por unos segundos, y después seguir la vida como si nada.

Con ese peso fuera de sus hombros, Louis y Harry continuaron el día lo más normal posible.

Almorzaron un poco tarde, miraron una película con sus hermanas, acosaron a Lottie con preguntas sobre su enamorado -que no era el mismo que el año anterior- y jugaron a las cartas con las mellizas.

Cuando cayó la tarde y las hermanas menores dormían la siesta, cuando Lottie y Fizzy ya se habían aburrido de estar con ellos, se sentaron en la cocina con Jay a tomar el té, a conversar sobre como iban sus cosas.

Harry habló mucho de su trabajo, de las visitas a su mamá en la prisión, de las noticias que le había comunicado el abogado respecto a la posibilidad de que saliera antes por buen comportamiento.

Louis y Jay expresaron su preocupación sobre los amigos de aquel estúpido que había querido hacerle daño, pero Harry explicó que era muy cuidadoso pero que además, por suerte, no había pasado nada ni remotamente extraño.

“ _Es terrible de todos modos_ ” suspiró Jay meneando la cabeza de lado a lado, “ _no es justo que siendo tan chico y después de tantas cosas horribles aún tengas que tener una vida tan difícil. Esta es la edad para divertirse y descubrirte a ti mismo, no para andar protegiéndote y trabajando de sol a sol_ ”.

Louis asintió rápidamente y compartió con su madre lo que venía diciéndole a Harry desde hacía un año por mensajes de texto: “ _Es lo que yo digo, si quiere ser chef tiene el derecho de hacerlo_ ” dijo, y al observar la sonrisa de Jay se volteó para contemplar como Harry ponía los ojos en blanco.

“ _No es tan fácil_ ” explicó Harry y le dio un sorbo a la taza de té.

“ _Ya lo sé_ ” refutó Louis, “ _Pero si nos dejas ayudarte podría ser un poco más fácil. Puedes quedarte conmigo en la pensión, compartiremos gastos, con un trabajo de medio tiempo te bastará para poder estudia_ r”, intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, buscando la aprobación de su madre que asentía con comprensión.

Antes de la hora de la cena, Harry anunció que tenía que tomarse el tren porque empezaba a trabajar muy temprano al día siguiente. Louis se ofreció para llevarlo en el auto, y conversaron aún más sobre sus alternativas a futuro.

Para cuando el tren llegó, Harry tenía en sus manos un montón de folletos de institutos de cocina que había en Manchester, un manojo de consejos de Louis y una bufanda prestada porque hacía frío y porque, además, así tendría la excusa de devolvérsela para ir a visitarlos otra vez.

Se despidieron con un abrazo fuerte, una mirada cómplice y unas sonrisas incómodas, antes de que Harry subiera al tren y Louis volviera al auto.

Antes de arrancar el motor, Louis sacó del bolsillo su celular y escribió velozmente un mensaje de texto:  
 **Louis**  – 19:25

“ _Por favor considera la opción de irte a Manchester conmigo, xx_ ” tipeó y lo envió rápidamente, antes de que alguna inseguridad o nerviosismo suyo lo hiciera retractarse o corregirse.

El mensaje de Harry no se hizo esperar demasiado, y después de leerlo Louis no pudo evitar conducir el camino a casa con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro:

 **Harry**  – 19:26

“ _Estoy pensándolo, ¿Quizás este año? - xx_ ”


End file.
